Além do Véu
by entlzab
Summary: Sirius volta de Além do Véu. Mas ele está mudado. Alerta para Angst! Slash. Começa HPSS e depois muda. COMPLETA
1. Capítulo 1

Nome da fic: Além do Véu  
Pares: SS/HP, HG/RW (mencionado), RL/SB (mencionado), SS/HP/SB.  
Gênero: Drama, Romance.  
Spoilers: Spoilers máximos para o Livro 5  
Alertas: H/C  
Sinopse: Sirius volta de Além do Véu. Mas ele está mudado.  
Agradecimentos: Lilibeth e Viv, pela betagem fenomenal!

**Além do Véu**

_**Capítulo 1**_

– Drops de limão?

A pergunta de Albus Dumbledore só fez aumentar a curiosidade do jovem professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Polidamente, Harry Potter respondeu.

– Não, obrigado, diretor.

Dumbledore se virou para o outro visitante em seu gabinete:

– Severus?

– Não, obrigado. Aconteceu alguma coisa, Albus?

– Com certeza aconteceu. – O diretor de Hogwarts tinha os olhos azuis brilhando ao se dirigir aos dois professores diante de sua escrivaninha. – Aconteceu a coisa mais extraordinária, para ser mais exato. Acabo de ser informado e gostaria de prepará-los para o que tenho a dizer, especialmente você, Harry, meu rapaz. As notícias podem chocá-lo.

– O que houve, diretor?

– Recebi uma informação de um bom amigo do Ministério da Magia. Sirius Black foi encontrado no Departamento de Mistérios do ministério – vivo!

Um grito veio de um quadro acima de Dumbledore. Severus olhou para o diretor mais impopular de toda a história de Hogwarts: Phineas Nigellus. Ele parecia chocado dentro de seu retrato.

– Meu tataraneto? Pensei que ele tivesse morrido!

Dumbledore deixou trair um pouco de impaciência:

– Aparentemente, as notícias de sua morte foram largamente exageradas. Ele está vivo. Voltou de Além do Véu.

Todo o sangue fugiu do rosto do jovem professor, que parecia ter parado de respirar. Com dificuldade, Harry precisou repetir, como que para se convencer:

– V-vivo...?

– Sim. Vivo, mas inconsciente. Ele está em St. Mungo's. Se não me engano, o horário de visitas está para começar, daqui a uns cinco minutos.

– Visitas?

– Claro, eu calculei que você quisesse usar o Floo assim que fosse informado. Tenho certeza de que Severus ficará encantado em acompanhá-lo.

Harry respirou um pouco.

– Podemos usar sua lareira?

– Certamente, meu rapaz. Fique à vontade.

Severus passou o braço no ombro de Harry, ajudando-o a ir até a lareira. O rapaz parecia tremer ligeiramente. Após um grito de "St. Mungo's!", os dois sumiram pelo sistema de Floo.

Com cuidado, Severus acompanhou Harry para fora da lareira, dentro do Hospital St. Mungo's para Doenças e Enfermidades Mágicas, direto para o balcão de recepção. Foi Harry quem se dirigiu à bruxa-recepcionista:

– Viemos visitar Sirius Black.

Ela arregalou os olhos, excitada:

– Sim, sim, eu estou a par do caso! Impressionante, não? Ele conseguiu voltar de Além do Véu! Ninguém jamais tinha conseguido isso antes!

– E ele pode receber visitas? – indagou Severus.

A bruxa olhou para os dois e abriu um sorriso, ainda mais excitada:

– Mas... por Merlim!... É... Harry Potter!

Harry gemeu, desesperado. De todos os momentos, aquele era o mais impróprio para ser reconhecido como o Menino-Que-Derrotou-Voldemort.

Severus Snape aplicou seu olhar mais ferino em direção à bruxa:

– Se puder nos dizer onde Black está internado, ficaremos gratos.

O olhar, mais a voz reservada para aterrorizar estudantes, logo surtiram efeito. Ela pareceu envergonhada, e olhou a papelada na sua escrivaninha.

– Oh, bem. Aqui diz que visitantes devem ser encaminhados para o Dr. Lowell. Quarto andar.

Harry agradeceu e liderou o caminho direto para o quarto andar. Severus podia sentir que seu marido estava muito abalado, movido apenas por uma espécie de choque de adrenalina. Ao chegarem ao quarto andar, uma enfermeira os encaminhou ao Dr. Lowell, um medibruxo aparentando sessenta anos, que abriu um sorriso ao reconhecê-lo.

– Harry Potter! Aqui, para ver Black? Isso é uma surpresa!

– Sirius Black é meu padrinho. – explicou Harry – E ele foi inocentado de todas as acusações contra ele ao final da guerra.

– Claro, claro. – dirigiu-se a Severus – Também é parente, Sr...?

– Prof. Severus Snape, Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts. Vim acompanhar o Prof. Potter. Gostaríamos de ver Black, e fomos encaminhados para falar com o senhor. Está cuidando do caso?

– É isso mesmo. Eu acabei de realizar exames e ele ainda não voltou à consciência. Estou inclinado a não autorizar visitas nesse ponto.

– Como ele está? – quis saber Harry, ansioso.

– Não vou esconder. O quadro dele inspira cuidados. Ele está desidratado, desnutrido, emaciado. Fisicamente, creio que ele estaria em melhor forma numa solitária em Azkaban. Mas o que me perturba é sua condição mental.

– Mental?

– Fizemos exames de observação fisiológica. Sabe, eles equivalem a exames de autópsias e ressonância magnética dos Muggles. Descobrimos dano cerebral nos lobos frontais. Não sabemos se pode ser revertido com magia, por isso nós o pusemos aqui, no quarto andar, ala de feitiços irreversíveis.

– Ele foi atingido por um feitiço? – Harry quis saber.

Dr. Lowell balançou a cabeça, e foi cuidadoso com as informações:

– Não sabemos com certeza, mas parece extremamente improvável. Desconhecemos a origem desse dano cerebral, e ainda estamos investigando sua extensão. Até ele retomar a consciência, pouco poderemos dizer.

– Algum prognóstico? – perguntou Severus.

O Dr. Lowell usou de franqueza:

– Bem, vocês precisam compreender que ele chegou aqui num estado lastimável. Agora que o medicamos com poções e o induzimos num transe de cura profundo, ele não corre mais risco de vida. Mas ainda não tenho a menor idéia do que vai acontecer com ele. É um caso único, vocês sabem. Tenho enxotado equipes do _Profeta Diário_ procurando uma matéria exclusiva.

– Quando ele vai acordar?

– Ele está muito fraco e o transe de cura ainda deve mantê-lo inconsciente pelos próximos dois dias. Quando acordar, podemos determinar o tratamento mais adequado ao caso dele. Por enquanto, ele precisa se fortalecer fisicamente, e é o que estamos fazendo.

– Podemos vê-lo? – Harry pediu.

O medibruxo o encarou, cenho franzido, e depois encarou Severus. Durante alguns segundos, ele ponderou sobre o pedido.

– Cinco minutos. É só o que posso permitir.

Harry deu um meio sorriso. O primeiro desde que tudo aquilo tinha começado, observou Severus.

– Obrigado, doutor.

Eles foram levados a uma área de isolamento, onde havia um quarto envidraçado. Lá dentro, uma cama de lençóis muito brancos, sobre a qual um homem estava deitado.

Harry se aproximou lentamente, Severus sem se desgrudar dele. O rapaz chegou perto da cama e sussurrou:

– Sirius...

Severus mais tarde admitiu que a visão o chocou mais do que gostaria. Black estava tão macilento, as maçãs do rosto tão fundas, os lábios rachados quase sem cor. Mal se notava a respiração. Ele parecia morto. Os cabelos tinham sido cortados, mas, mesmo curtos como estavam, era possível ver que como tinham sido maltratados ou negligenciados. Severus olhou os braços finos estirados ao longo do corpo magro e viu as unhas recém-aparadas, ainda manchadas por sujeira e desnutrição.

Num movimento instintivo, ele juntou Harry contra seu corpo e o jovem afundou o rosto no seu peito, chorando convulsivamente, soltando toda a energia acumulada desde que soubera que seu padrinho voltara dos mortos. Com movimentos circulares, Severus massageou as costas de Harry, tentando confortá-lo. Ele desconfiava que Harry ainda teria que ser muito forte para enfrentar o que estava à frente.

o 0 o

No dia seguinte, Harry quis conversar com Severus, mas não tiveram oportunidade. O Prof. Dumbledore tomou providências para que as aulas de Harry fossem dadas por uma professora substituta. Hermione Granger tirou uma licença da instituição de pesquisa onde trabalhava para ajudar o amigo na hora da necessidade. Seu marido Ron Weasley foi com ela a Hogwarts e ficou decepcionado por não conseguir ser informado de muita coisa. Mas nem Harry sabia de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Muito dependia do próprio Sirius.

Mais uma vez, Severus acompanhou Harry a St. Mungo's e só que eles fizeram foi olhar alguns poucos minutos a figura de um Black inconsciente na ala de isolamento. Ao menos o Dr. Lowell garantiu que eles tiveram progresso: Black estava um pouco mais forte. Aquilo pareceu animar Harry um pouco.

No dia depois daquele, quando Severus e Harry fizeram o já conhecido trajeto para o quarto andar, foram informados que o paciente Sirius Black tinha sido transferido da área de isolamento para um quarto naquele andar e no momento estava sendo examinado pelo Dr. Lowell. Eles teriam que esperar.

Black tinha aberto os olhos.

Severus pode sentir toda a expectativa de Harry, expressa no brilho em seus olhos e no seu largo sorriso. Quando o Dr. Lowell se aproximou, Harry parecia uma criança, excitada e ansiosa por saber tudo.

Mas o rosto do medibruxo não escondeu sua preocupação:

– Nossas previsões se confirmaram, Prof. Potter. Ele sofreu danos cerebrais específicos. Lamento informar que ele não é mais o homem que conheceu.

Harry pareceu tão chocado que Severus pegou seu braço.

– Como assim?

– Ele teve ambos lobos frontais comprometidos. Isso afeta áreas complexas como conhecimento e emoção, além de fala e temperamento. Pelo pouco que pude observar, ele não perdeu totalmente a capacidade de articulação, mas teve uma perda de memória tão significativa que tem dificuldade em se expressar.

Harry ainda estava em choque, e Severus o manteve junto de si, para lhe dar apoio.

– Ele... não se lembra?

– Nem de seu próprio nome. Eu o informei que está doente, e sob cuidados médicos. Ele pareceu entender o que eu disse, mas não reagiu, apenas aceitou minhas palavras. É como se suas memórias tivessem sido retiradas de dentro dele, e não tem nada no lugar delas. Ele só está um pouco melhor do que alguém que recebeu um beijo de um Dementador. Mas não muito melhor.

Harry fechou os olhos pesadamente.

– Tem certeza de que não há evidências de um feitiço? – quis confirmar Severus.

– Nenhuma. Se eu não soubesse quem ele é, poderia dizer que se trata de má-formação cerebral, pois também não há indicação de cirurgia, mágica ou Muggle. Mas nem mesmo um defeito genético seria tão preciso. É intrigante.

– Acho que o senhor conhece um dos casos dessa ala. Os Longbottom, Frank e Alice. – Harry sugeriu – Pode me dizer se Sirius está como eles?

Dr. Lowell negaceou com a cabeça:

– Eu conheço o caso dos Longbottom. Não, são dois casos diferentes. Os Longbottom foram levados à insanidade por um feitiço e perderam a razão. Black não está louco. Ele parece ter passado por um lobotomia. É aquela cirurgia sobre a qual eu estava falando.

Harry arregalou os olhos cheios de lágrimas:

– Oh...!

– Entendo como isso deve ser estressante para vocês, mas podem ter certeza de que estamos fazendo tudo para ajudá-lo. O problema é que ele não tem ninguém.

– Como assim?

– Ele não tem família, e alguém precisa ser legalmente responsável por ele. Ele não tem condições de ser considerado um bruxo em plenas capacidades. Precisa de um tutor ou curador.

– Eu ficarei responsável por ele. – ofereceu-se Harry.

– Prof. Potter, tem certeza do que está fazendo? Sirius pode jamais se recuperar do que aconteceu. A condição dele pode ser irreversível. – esclareceu o Dr. Lowell – Aliás, é o mais provável.

– Eu vou fazer tudo o que puder por ele. Cuidarei dele.

– Acho que vai precisar assinar alguns documentos para legalizar a situação. Eu o deixarei informado.

Harry engoliu um soluço:

– Eu quero vê-lo.

Dr. Lowell hesitou:

– Entendo, mas talvez não seja uma boa idéia, Prof. Potter, nem para o senhor, nem para ele.

– Eu preciso vê-lo! – insistiu Harry, os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Por favor.

– Temo pela reação dele. – justificou o medibruxo – Se é que vai reagir.

Harry parecia desesperado e olhou para Severus, os olhos implorando ajuda para convencer o médico. O Mestre de Poções intercedeu:

– Se não me engano, a lobotomia é um procedimento utilizado em pacientes mentais de alta periculosidade e elevado grau de violência. Os pacientes lobotomizados se tornam dóceis e tranqüilos após a operação, e não oferecem mais risco a si mesmo ou aos que os cercam.

– Precisamente.

– Então se Black está mesmo lobotomizado, não há risco para quem o visita nem para ele mesmo.

O Dr. Lowell encarou-o, depois se voltou para Harry, ainda resistindo, mas finalmente terminou concordando:

– Está bem. Mas eu estarei com vocês. Preciso monitorar suas reações.

Eles foram ao novo quarto de Sirius, que terminou sendo não muito diferente do primeiro. Desta vez, a cama com lençóis muito brancos tinha um paciente que estava acordado.

Um paciente que olhou para a porta e, assim que viu as três pessoas entrando, disse:

– Eipe.

Dr. Lowell se adiantou para junto dele:

– Sirius? O que quis dizer?

O paciente o encarou. Harry sorriu:

– Sirius?

Sirius piscou e voltou os olhos para Harry. O filho de James Potter mal podia acreditar no que via: os olhos de Sirius, sempre tão brilhantes e luminosos, agora tinham um ar opaco e sem vida. Harry reprimiu um gemido, controlando-se para dizer, amistoso:

– Sirius, sou eu, Harry. Lembra-se de mim?

Sirius manteve o olhar em Harry, sem qualquer emoção. O jovem professor de Hogwarts persistiu:

– Pode me ouvir, Sirius?

A resposta veio numa voz rouca:

– Sim.

Dr. Lowell explicou:

– Parece que ele não usa a garganta há muito tempo.

Harry chegou bem perto da cama:

– Sirius, sou eu, Harry.

Sirius piscou.

– Harry. – repetiu, como se quisesse gravar – Eu sou Sirius.

– Sim, eu sei, e estou tão feliz em vê-lo, Sirius. Senti muita saudade de você.

Sirius o encarou, mas não respondeu. Afinal, não era uma pergunta.

Harry tentou parecer animado:

– O Dr. Lowell está cuidando de você agora. Você está doente, mas vai ficar bom.

– Eu estou doente. – repetiu Sirius, de novo, como se quisesse gravar na memória – Dr. Lowell me disse.

– Isso mesmo, Sirius, mas você vai melhorar. Muita gente está torcendo por você, Sirius. Vou dizer a todos que você está bem melhor.

De novo, Sirius o encarou, mas não respondeu.

Dr. Lowell interveio:

– Agora é melhor Sirius descansar um pouco. Harry poderá voltar amanhã e vocês terão chance de conversar mais.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça e olhou para Severus. Mas como o Dr, Lowell estava levando Harry para a porta, ninguém notou que Sirius seguiu Severus com os olhos.

– Eipe.

o 0 o

Severus corrigia trabalhos em sua escrivaninha, mas mantinha a mente alerta. Distribuindo notas péssimas com uma sensação de profunda satisfação, ele teve que reconhecer que estava preocupado com Harry. Seu jovem esposo ainda não dera sinais de que iria parar e conversar.

As coisas com Black se desenrolavam de maneira satisfatória, na opinião do Mestre de Poções. Poucos dias depois de ter recobrado a consciência, o ex-animago começara uma série de sessões de terapia. Os medibruxos descobriram que ele tinha perdido sua magia, provavelmente levada para o mesmo lugar que suas memórias. Harry ficara devastado.

Mas aparentemente havia uma coisa da qual Black se lembrava: Severus Snape. Demorou dias até que o Dr. Lowell se desse conta de que toda vez que Black olhava Severus, ele dizia, "Eipe". Era uma abreviatura de Snape. Perguntado se ele sabia quem era, Black o encarara e dissera: "Eipe", depois corrigira para "Snape". Aquilo animara tanto Harry quando o Dr. Lowell, mas não avançara em coisa alguma. Black não se lembrou de mais nada, e se limitava a encarar Severus, os olhos estranhamente adquirindo expressividade cada vez que fazia isso.

Foram muitas as solicitações para visitar Black, recordou Severus, mas o Dr. Lowell proibira visitantes além dele mesmo e de Harry. Toda a Ordem da Fênix perguntava por ele e pacientemente Harry dava as informações sobre a saúde do ex-membro. Uma das coisas que o entristecia, Severus sabia, era que um membro da Ordem em especial não tinha sobrevivido para testemunhar o miraculoso retorno de Black: Remus Lupin tinha morrido na guerra contra Voldemort. Justamente o amante de Black.

Por um momento, Severus achou que talvez tivesse sido melhor assim. Lupin certamente teria morrido de dor ao ver Black naquele estado. O Mestre de Poções estremeceu, imaginando por um instante fugidio como ele se sentiria se algo assim acontecesse com seu Harry. Ele procurou afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça.

A porta abriu-se, como que para reforçar sua decisão, e Harry entrou, parecendo mais abatido do que nunca. Severus só podia imaginar o estresse emocional que ele estava passando. Pior ainda: Harry estava guardando tudo dentro de si. Em sua opinião, aquilo podia ser perigoso.

Harry aproximou-se dele com um sorriso cansado e pressionou seus lábios contra os de Severus. Um contato carinhoso que amoleceu o Mestre de Poções.

– Está muito ocupado?

– Nunca estarei ocupado demais para você, Harry. – respondeu – Sabe disso.

O jovem sorriu:

– Eu queria conversar.

Estava mais do que na hora.

– Vamos até a lareira.

Eles se ajeitaram no sofá em frente ao fogo, Harry procurando o calor do corpo do marido:

– Amanhã eu vou ao Ministério da Magia finalizar a papelada para ser guardião de Sirius. Pode ir ao hospital sozinho?

– Com certeza. Não se preocupe.

– Mas você quer ir ao hospital?

– Harry, eu já disse que vou ao hospital, sem problema. O que está querendo dizer?

– Eu estou querendo saber como se sente, Severus. Com Sirius e tudo mais.

– Não entendo o que você quer dizer.

– Quero dizer que você nunca gostou de Sirius, e agora ele de repente voltou à minha vida, provavelmente para sempre. Eu quero saber como você se sente a esse respeito.

Severus já esperava por aquela conversa.

– Harry, eu entendo e respeito seus sentimentos por seu padrinho. Você tem um dos corações mais generosos que eu já conheci e eu sabia que não deixaria de abrigar Black na condição em que se encontra.

– É possível que ele jamais se recupere.

– O Dr. Lowell deixou isso bem claro. Ele não espera uma recuperação.

– Isso quer dizer que eu sou responsável por Sirius até o final da vida. Isso o irrita, Severus?

Munindo-se toda a paciência, Severus respondeu:

– Harry, eu aceito sua decisão. Sei que isso implica dividir você com Black, e eu aceito isso. Além do mais, nada disso é culpa dele. Não há por que me irritar.

– Mas... eu pensei que você o odiasse.

– Ele mal se lembra de mim, quanto mais o que aconteceu no passado. Não estou dizendo que seremos amigos ou coisa assim, mas meu ódio contra ele não faz muito sentido agora. É como se o Black que me atormentou tivesse realmente morrido Além do Véu, e essa nova encarnação fosse apenas uma pálida lembrança do que ele me fez passar.

– Achei que você fosse ficar contente com o que aconteceu com ele. Sabe, como se ele estivesse recebendo castigo pelo que fez.

Severus encarou Harry e foi sincero:

– Talvez isso tivesse sido verdade em algum outro ponto da minha vida, mas não agora. Acredite, não me causa prazer algum ver Black nesse estado. Na verdade, tenho que me controlar para não sentir pena.

– Dr. Lowell diz que pena é muito ruim. – concordou Harry – Ele deve ser encorajado a ganhar o máximo de autonomia que puder. E ele parece gostar de você.

Severus ignorou o último comentário:

– Veja quanto progresso ele já fez: coordenação motora excelente, cognição sem falhas, parece ter boa memória.

– Ele parece se esforçar ainda mais quando você presta atenção nele, Severus. Quem sabe ele gosta de você? – Severus fez uma careta e ganhou um beijo nos lábios. Harry adquiriu um ar mais sério. – Fui falar com Dumbledore hoje.

– Mesmo?

– Eu... tomei uma decisão com relação ao futuro de Sirius. Eu disse a Dumbledore que ele viria morar comigo assim que fosse liberado pelo hospital.

– Sim, mas isso já tinha sido decidido antes.

– Falei a Dumbledore que eu estava disposto a me demitir de meu cargo e deixaria Hogwarts por causa dele. Compraria uma _cottage_ no campo, para cuidar de Sirius no mundo Muggle, já que ele agora é um Squib.

– Deixar Hogwarts? Por quê?

– Sirius vai precisar de total atenção. Terei que me dedicar muito a ele. Ele precisa se ocupar e achei que um lugar com um jardim, talvez animais, fosse o ideal para ele.

Severus sentiu seu coração se partir. Harry estava pensando em morar longe dele.

– Harry... Você está querendo me deixar?

– Não! – o jovem pegou as duas mãos de Severus entre as suas. – Não, não, jamais, meu amor! Mas eu pensei que você poderia ir morar com a gente, vir de Floo para Hogwarts todos os dias. Pensei em onde poderia morar com Sirius.

– Aposto como você gostaria de ainda ter a Mansão Grimauld. Ela passou para você com a morte de Lupin e você resolveu vendê-la.

– Muitas lembranças. – deu de ombros – Eu jamais poderia adivinhar que Sirius iria voltar dos mortos.

Severus o encarou atentamente:

– E posso apostar também que Dumbledore não aceitou essa sua idéia de deixar Hogwarts.

Harry sorriu, vencido:

– Nem quis discutir. Disse que o castelo tem lugar de sobra para Sirius, especialmente as masmorras. Podemos abrir um quarto extra bem ao lado de nossos aposentos.

– Sugestão de Dumbledore?

– Não, essa é minha. O que Dumbledore sugeriu foi que Sirius pode se ocupar ajudando Hagrid com os animais e ajudando Madame Sprout com as estufas.

Severus concordou:

– Com certeza ele teria bastante ocupação. E o que você respondeu?

– Não tive muita alternativa a não ser aceitar. Você sabe como é o diretor.

– Manipulador como sempre. Com aqueles olhinhos brilhando.

– Ele também me convenceu a escrever uma declaração ao _Profeta Diário_. Eu até já enviei.

– Com sorte, isso vai dar fim à enxurrada de corujas pedindo uma entrevista com o redivivo Sirius Black.

– Espero que sim. Desde que eu não tenha que olhar para a cara daquela Rita ou expor Sirius à sanha desses repórteres...

– Esperemos que a declaração dê resultado, então.

– Eu... não confio em mim mesmo para falar com esses repórteres, Severus. Eu... estou com muita raiva.

– Raiva? Desses jornalistas?

– Não. Estou com raiva do mundo, de tudo. O que aconteceu com Sirius simplesmente não é justo. Nós devíamos estar desfrutando de um final feliz.

– Final feliz?

– Sabe, quando o vilão grande e mau é derrotado, e todos ficam felizes para sempre. Eu e você sofremos muito, passamos por muita coisa, e deveríamos estar curtindo nosso final feliz. Não deveríamos estar vendo um dos heróis da guerra voltar desmemoriado e lobotomizado, quase um autômato. Isso não é justo!

– A vida raramente é justa, Harry, especialmente a sua. Pensei que você tivesse aprendido isso.

– Sabe, eu não canso de me impressionar com o modo como você rapidamente aceitou tudo.

Severus deu de ombros e apertou Harry em seus braços:

– Sou um Slytherin. Nós nos adaptamos a mudanças. Faz parte das nossas habilidades para sobreviver. Você quase foi parar em Slytherin. Deveria compreender mais isso.

– Acho que sou Gryffindor demais para meu próprio bem.

– Minhas palavras exatamente.

– Severus – Harry se ajeitou no colo de seu marido. – Eu notei que você tem sido muito paciente comigo nesses últimos dias. Obrigado.

– A ocasião é especial.

Harry beijou-lhe a bochecha com carinho:

– Não. Meu marido é que é especial. Eu amo você, Severus. Mais do que você imagina.

Os olhos verdes cintilavam de emoção e amor ao encarar o rosto adorado do ex-espião.

– Eu... – Severus engasgou, emocionado – Eu... também amo você, Harry.

Harry se derreteu por dentro. Era muito difícil para Severus fazer qualquer declaração desse tipo, e ele entendeu a importância do gesto. Procurando os lábios de seu marido, Harry beijou-o profundamente, envolvendo-o em seus braços. Era um beijo tão ardente que Severus sentiu o desejo se espalhar por seu corpo, e a respiração se alterando. Harry também não estava em melhor estado, e os dois logo estavam excitados.

– Harry...

– Oh, Severus...

Sem mais palavras, eles foram, ainda agarrados um ao outro, ao quarto, onde carinhosamente se despiram, um retirando as roupas do outro. Severus encarou o corpo jovem e nu de seu marido e não esperou para cobrir de beijos aquele pescoço tão convidativo. Harry estremeceu em seus braços, delirando de prazer. Severus estão desceu com os lábios até os mamilos, onde mordeu, beliscou e lambeu até eles endurecerem sob seus carinhos. Continuou descendo com suas atenções orais no corpo de Harry, que se contorcia ao toque sensual, seu umbigo logo sendo lambido. Nossa, como Severus conhecia seu corpo, como ele sabia exatamente como fazê-lo reagir! Ele já estava quase enlouquecido de desejo.

– Severus...!

Interpretando aquilo como um convite, Severus alojou-se entre as pernas de Harry e acariciou as duas bolas, massageando levemente a glândula de prazer escondida dentro de Harry, fazendo-o gemer. Em seguida, usou a língua na pontinha do pênis de seu marido, lambendo as gotas de néctar ali acumuladas.

– Oh!...

Seu Harry era tão lindo quando se entregava à paixão, tão abandonado ao prazer, liberado com o tesão. Severus abocanhou todo o membro, sugando-o uma vez com força e depois lambendo-o com prazer. Ah, sim, o gosto. Ele se acostumara ao gosto de seu Harry, e agora aquele gosto o enlouquecia.

Severus apertou a base do membro com uma mão e sugou a ponta, fazendo Harry corcovear de prazer:

– Eu... Severus...! Assim eu... vou...!

Intensificando a sucção, Severus usou a mão livre para introduzir um dedo na abertura de Harry. O resultado foi uma explosão na sua boca, enquanto Harry arqueava todo o corpo quase que inteiramente para fora da cama. Severus sugou tudo que Harry tinha para lhe dar, deleitando-se com cada gota e limpando-o cuidadosamente com sua língua quando ele terminou de tremer.

Por alguns minutos, os dois ficaram abraçados, apenas desfrutando um do outro. Assim que Harry se mexeu, sentiu a ereção de Severus lhe cutucando. Deu um pequeno sorriso, divertido:

– Hum, isso tudo é para mim?

A voz sensual cochichou-lhe no ouvido:

– Só para você.

– Então me dá, Severus – pediu Harry, subitamente faminto – Eu quero tudo... dentro de mim...

– Deixe-me prepará-lo.

– Sim, isso... – disse Harry, abrindo as pernas, num convite explícito – Quero sentir você...

Severus lançou um feitiço lubrificante na abertura de Harry e usou os dedos para prepará-lo, sentindo sua ereção aumentar diante dos gemidos do jovem. Com a manipulação cuidadosa de Severus, ele logo estava ereto novamente, e arfava:

– Severus... rápido... Não sei se posso esperar... meu amor...

– Oh, Harry...

– Severus... Por favor!... Agora!

Severus posicionou seu membro mais do que ereto na entrada de Harry e deslizou para dentro vagarosamente, apreciando cada centímetro seu ser envolvido pelo calor. Harry era tão apertado, tão estreito, tão gostoso...!

Com um movimento certeiro, ele roçou seu membro na próstata, e Harry soltou um grito abafado. Ele insistiu naquele ponto, e o jovem pareceu enlouquecer de desejo, os quadris se movimentando vigorosamente para receber mais e mais de Severus, que não negava nada a seu marido, tomando posse dele com intensidade. O ritmo dos dois era frenético, a ereção de Harry presa entre os dois corpos que se movimentavam.

– Harry!...

Foi o único aviso que Severus pôde dar quando se entregou ao clímax que perpassou seu corpo. Ele se esvaziou no corpo de seu marido, e estava totalmente exaurido quando agarrou o membro ereto de Harry e o levou a um segundo orgasmo, quase tão intenso quanto o primeiro.

Com um movimento de varinha, Harry limpou os vestígios da atividade amorosa e aninhou-se nos braços de Severus. A presença sólida de seu marido o fortalecia e o consolava. Ele amava aquele homem mais do que tudo no mundo e sentiu-se profundamente agradecido pela sua atitude com relação a Sirius. Como bom Gryffindor, confiava que tudo iria dar certo. Apesar de tudo, quem sabe os três poderiam ter um final feliz?

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2

Mark Evans: Obrigada pela primeira review! Lamento, não tive como preservar Remus. Você tem razão, Severus está mais tranqüilo do lado de seu Harry. Espere para ver até onde vão as mudanças... piscadinha

Nome da fic: Além do Véu  
Pares: SS/HP, HG/RW (mencionado), RL/SB (mencionado), SS/HP/SB.  
Gênero: Drama, Romance.  
Spoilers: Spoilers máximos para o Livro 5  
Alertas: H/C  
Sinopse: Sirius volta de Além do Véu. Mas ele está mudado.  
Agradecimentos: Lilibeth e Viv, pela betagem fenomenal!

_Capítulo 2_

Acompanhar a terapia de Black era bem diferente com Harry por perto, pensou Severus. No salão com diversos aparelhos, Harry gostava de acompanhar Black, incentivando-o com palavras doces. Um enfermeiro sempre estava com eles, e não deixava Harry ajudar Black.

Diferentemente de seu marido, Severus preferia a companhia do _Profeta Diário_. Especialmente aquela edição, que estampava na capa a declaração que Harry enviara na noite anterior. Bem se via que era um segundo clichê.

"BLACK VOLTA DOS MORTOS", gritava a manchete, ilustrada por uma foto bruxa de um Sirius Black muito jovem, provavelmente recém-saído de Hogwarts. Severus achou incrível que a lacônica declaração de Harry tivesse rendido uma página inteira, mas também tudo que se sabia a respeito de Black estava ali. De garoto de ouro em Hogwarts a fugitivo de Azkaban, passando pela redenção e sua morte gloriosa na luta contra os servos de Voldemort, um pouco da família Black também era retratado pela reportagem.

Tão absorto estava Severus em sua leitura que não prestou atenção quando o enfermeiro disse:

– Quer ficar junto de Severus, é isso, Sirius?

Severus levantou a cabeça e viu Black se dirigindo para ele. Ele dobrou o jornal e o encarou.

– Veja, é o Prof. Snape.

Black repetiu, os olhos cinza brilhando sem parar de encarar Severus:

– Snape.

– O Prof. Snape explicou que Harry não pôde vir hoje. Mas o Prof. Snape foi gentil o bastante para vir visitá-lo. Isso não é gentil da parte dele, Sirius?

– Sim.

Black desviou o olhar para o jornal. O enfermeiro notou:

– Sabia que o _Profeta Diário_ de hoje está falando de você? A capa inteira é sobre sua aventura.

– "Black volta dos mortos."

O enfermeiro arregalou os olhos e Severus franziu o cenho. Black podia ler?

Ele ofereceu o jornal e apontou um outro artigo, pedindo:

– Pode ler isso?

Black obedeceu:

– "De ex-fugitivo de Azkaban a herói da guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem".

O enfermeiro estava boquiaberto:

– Sim, ele realmente pode ler. O Dr. Lowell vai ficar muito satisfeito. Sirius, isso é excelente! Não é verdade, Prof. Snape?

Com uma carranca, Severus disse apenas:

– Admirável, Black.

– Obrigado, Snape – Black respondeu com sinceridade e um brilho de orgulho nos olhos.

Ele continuou encarando Snape durante todo o tratamento para fortalecer seus músculos, e Severus prestou atenção, mesmo de longe, que Black realmente parecia diferente perto dele.

Seria algum tipo de reação emocional?

O Dr. Lowell ouviu suas observações:

– Sim, já tínhamos observado sua reação em relação ao senhor, Prof. Snape. Foram muito chegados?

– Não. Na verdade, ambos compartilhávamos de uma aversão recíproca. Fomos assim desde a juventude. Mal nos suportávamos.

– Bom, não deixa de ser uma reação intensa. Acho que vou reforçar as poções para tentar despertar uma resposta emocional.

– Posso perguntar que tipo de poções o senhor está falando?

– Oh, sim, o senhor é Mestre de Poções. Provavelmente sabe mais sobre isso do que eu. Gostaria de oferecer alguma sugestão?

– Bem, poções médicas não são minha especialidade. Mas acho que posso ter algumas sugestões para o que está pretendendo. Acredita que poderá surtir algum efeito?

– Sinceramente, não. – confessou o Dr. Lowell – Mas já tentamos muita coisa. Quem sabe uma nova poção, combinada com um feitiço restaurador possa modificar o quadro dele?

– Vou começar a trabalhar nisso imediatamente.

– Posso perguntar por quê?

– Perdão, não entendi.

– Por que está ajudando, se desgosta tanto assim de Sirius Black?

– Eu jamais me recusaria a ajudar. Além do mais, isso significa muito para meu marido.

– Claro, o jovem Prof. Potter. Bem, eu vou consultar com alguns colegas e ver se temos chance de usar um feitiço diferente. Não custa tentar.

Harry ficou entusiasmadíssimo quando ouviu aquilo. Ele confessou a Severus que estava pensando em usar magia negra para tentar curar Sirius.

Aquilo foi motivo de discussão entre os dois:

– Perdeu o juízo? Você sabe que são feitiços muito perigosos!

– Mas olha só para ele! Nem parece que está lá!

– Harry, o Dr. Lowell explicou que a condição de Sirius pode ser irreversível. Muito provavelmente ela é. Não há nada que possamos fazer.

– Mas eu tenho que tentar!

– Harry – Severus tentou explicar, paciente como nunca tinha sido antes –, você precisa aceitar o fato de que Sirius pode não voltar a ser aquele homem que conheceu.

– Mas... mas... é para isso que existe mágica, não é?

– Há coisas para as quais nem mágica pode mudar. Já é um milagre que ele tenha voltado do lugar onde ele estava.

– Desculpe, Severus. Eu só... estou tão frustrado!...

– Eu posso entender isso. Mas não quero mais ouvir você falando em magia negra.

Harry o encarou:

– É por que pode haver alguma coisa que ajude Sirius, não é verdade? Você sabe muito sobre isso.

Severus sentiu uma nuvem negra pairando em seus olhos:

– Você sabe o Lord das Trevas mexia muito com feitiços e maldições para prolongar a vida e colocar um fim à morte. Ele também esperava que, detendo a morte, tivesse as capacidades físicas, mentais e mágicas intactas. Essencialmente, isso sempre implicava sacrifício de um bruxo. Se você tentar achar um feitiço desse tipo, Harry, você vai morrer. Nem preciso dizer que não quero que isso aconteça.

Harry jogou-se nos braços de seu marido:

– Está bem, meu amor. Desculpe as besteiras que eu disse.

– Por que você não vai se deitar? Eu quero pesquisar um pouco as poções que falei com o Dr. Lowell.

– Não quer ajuda?

– Eu prefiro que você descanse. Você está estressado, Harry. Se vamos ajudar Sirius, precisamos estar em boa forma.

Harry beijou-o:

– Você é o melhor marido do mundo. Mesmo sendo sebosão.

– Moleque mimado. Agora vá se deitar.

– Peste.

– Pirralho.

o 0 o

Durante um mês, Sirius Black passou por intensa terapia enquanto esteve internado no Hospital St. Mungo's. A ajuda de Severus com suas poções gradualmente aumentou o nível de reação de Sirius, mas ainda era muito difícil conseguir que ele tomasse qualquer iniciativa. Ele respondia rápido quando estimulado e era extremamente receptivo. Sirius absorvia tudo o que se passava à sua volta, mas não iniciava qualquer atitude.

Os medibruxos puderam verificar a melhora quando ele passou a freqüentar a área de recreação daquela ala, junto com os demais pacientes internos. Ele pareceu assustado assim que viu todas aquelas pessoas juntas, mas deixou-se ser tranqüilizado pelos enfermeiros. Um dos internados naquela ala, de nome Gilderoy Lockhart, tentou se aproximar dele, mas desistiu porque Sirius não se interessou por sua foto autografada nem elogiou sua aparência.

O Dr. Lowell estava satisfeito com o grau de socialização que Sirius rapidamente adquiria, e tinha confiança que sua alta sairia em breve. Harry parecia muito animado, e Severus estava satisfeito que seu marido parecia estar se recuperando emocionalmente do choque recebido.

Harry foi além e deu ao Dr. Lowell a sugestão de testar a socialização de Sirius com uma saída ao mundo exterior. Ele precisava de roupas e Harry sugeriu uma ida a Diagon Alley. O medibruxo a princípio resistiu, mas Harry o convenceu de que aquilo seria benéfico para Sirius lidar com seu pânico de aglomerações. Com a concordância do Dr. Lowell, os dois iriam usar uma chave de portal.

Sirius Black olhou para o gorro surrado que Harry trazia nas mãos. Depois ele olhou para Harry.

– Você sabe que logo vai ganhar e alta e poderá vir morar conosco em Hogwarts – disse Harry – Mas para isso vai precisar de muitas coisas e é por isso que vamos sair para comprá-las. Não é divertido?

Para Sirius, Harry falava muito, mas explicava tudo que ele precisava saber. Sirius entendia muito sobre as coisas toda vez que Harry explicava. Ele concordou.

– Sim.

– Vamos usar essa chave de portal – mostrou o gorro – Quando chegarmos a Diagon Aleey, quero que você fique perto de mim o tempo todo. Vai estar muito cheio e não quero que você se perca, entendeu, Sirius?

– Entendi.

– Muito bem. Agora vamos. Pronto? Ponha a sua mão aqui. Isso.

Sirius fez como lhe era ordenado e sentiu um puxão na altura do baixo ventre, um desconforto rápido pelo corpo e logo ele se viu numa rua estreita de paralelepípedos, com muita gente a seu redor. Ele se sentiu tenso. Harry guardou o gorro no bolso de suas vestes:

– Agora vamos. Não se esqueça, Sirius: fique perto de mim o tempo todo. Venha.

Eles foram abrindo caminho em meio à multidão, e Sirius se sentiu um pouco atordoado. Se pudesse, ele gostaria de ficar num lugar silencioso, sem tanta gente. Ele também se sentia apreensivo, mas não sabia por quê. Aquilo tudo era tão diferente do hospital.

Sirius seguiu Harry, que logo entrou numa loja com manequins em vestes diversas. Sirius ficou grato que ali dentro não havia tanto barulho. Uma bruxa com um grande sorriso veio até eles, e Sirius a cumprimentou polidamente, como havia sido instruído. O nome dela era Madame Malkin, e ela se prontificou a ajudá-los em tudo que precisassem. Sirius a achou amável.

Pacientemente, sob a constante supervisão de Harry, Sirius experimentou uma infinidade de roupas: calças, camisas, pulôveres, vestes de gala, vestes de sair, vestes de trabalho, casacos, ternos, cachecóis, gorros, luvas, meias, cuecas (houve um ligeiro debate sobre se seriam samba-canção ou sunga, e as primeiras venceram), sapatos e botas variadas. Eles demoraram horas, tiraram medidas e ainda encomendaram mais roupas para serem feitas. Sirius observou a enorme pilha de compras, e Harry explicou que ele precisava de tudo novo, pois não tinha roupa alguma. Sirius entendeu e viu Harry pedir que as compras fossem entregues diretamente em Hogwarts.

Hogwarts. Aquele era o lugar onde ele iria morar com Harry e Snape. Harry tinha dito que Sirius poderia se referir a Snape como Severus, mas por algum motivo, Sirius não conseguia fazer isso. Ele ficava todo estranho com relação a Snape e ainda mais estranho quando ele estava por perto. Antes era pior, mas agora ele já conseguia não ser mais tão estranho. Ele não entendia por quê, mas aceitava aquilo. Como aceitava tudo mais na sua vida – a nova vida, segundo todos diziam. Ele não se lembrava da primeira, mas tinha quase certeza de que Snape tinha estado nela.

Sirius seguiu Harry de volta à movimentada rua e tinha andado quase uns cinqüenta metros quando algo subitamente o puxou para o lado com força, quase o derrubando no chão. Ele se viu num canto da rua, afastado da multidão, frente a frente com uma mulher loura, de grandes óculos verdes, que sorria para ele:

– Sirius Black! É você mesmo?

– Sim, eu sou Sirius Black.

Ela sorriu ainda mais:

– Rita Skeeter_, Profeta Diário_. Eu não tive certeza, com esses cabelos curtos. Achei que fosse você entrando na loja de Madame Malkin. Pode responder algumas perguntas?

Sirius pensou e respondeu, com sinceridade:

– Sim, eu posso sim.

– Excelente! Então me diga, você estava num hospital, não é mesmo? E quando foi liberado.

Ele franziu o cenho:

– Eu não fui liberado.

– Então fugiu de lá, não é? Como fugiu de Azkaban?

– Eu não fugi. Harry me trouxe para comprar roupas, porque eu não tenho nenhuma.

– Então você vai voltar para o hospital?

– Sim, eu tenho que ficar perto de Harry – ele olhou para a rua, apreensivo – Tenho que ficar perto de Harry, ele está...

Rita o interrompeu, afastando-o ainda mais da rua:

– Não se preocupe com Harry, querido. Está tudo bem, vai ficar tudo muito bem. Então é verdade mesmo que você ficou maluco? Está estranho.

Sirius não sabia direito como responder àquilo.

– Eu estou doente.

– Estou vendo. Não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu?

– Não me lembro.

– Nem dos anos que passou Além do Véu?

Sirius não sabia onde ficava esse lugar.

– Não.

– Mas você sabe que morreu, não sabe?

Sirius se lembrou do que tinha lido no jornal e do que o Dr. Lowell falou:

– Sim, eu sei. Eu voltei dos mortos.

– Você morreu na Batalha do Departamento de Mistérios. Era um Death Eater naquela época?

Sirius ficou confuso:

– Eu não sei.

– Toda a sua família apoiava Você-Sabe-Quem. Seu irmão morreu a serviço dele. Diga-me a verdade: você traiu os Potter, vendeu o segredo deles e levou o Lord das Trevas ao esconderijo dos pais do Harry, não foi? Você realmente cometeu o crime pelo qual foi para Azkaban, não foi? Diga-me a verdade.

Ele nunca tinha ouvido aquilo antes.

– Eu não sei.

– Você pode enganar muita gente, Sirius Black, mas eu acho que essa sua amnésia é uma farsa. Eu acho que você ficou escondido esses anos todos, esperando uma ocasião para aparecer e reorganizar os Death Eaters para que eles ajudassem na ascensão de um novo Lord das Trevas!...

Sirius disse com o máximo de sinceridade:

– Eu não entendo o que está falando.

– Por que você procurou se reaproximar de Severus Snape?

– Snape é amigo de Harry. Harry vai me levar para morar em Hogwarts.

Rita Skeeter tinha um brilho malévolo nos olhos:

– Então Harry Potter pretende se tornar o novo Lord das Trevas, não é verdade?

Antes que Sirius pudesse responder, a voz de Harry soou de suas costas:

– Agora chega! Sirius, saia de perto dessa... dessa... bruxa!

Sirius obedeceu, notando que Harry estava vermelho no rosto, e parecia muito irritado. Ele jamais vira Harry tão bravo antes. A mulher arreganhou um sorriso dos mais falsos:

– Ora, Harry Potter em pessoa. Eu só estava batendo um papinho com seu padrinho querido, Sirius Black.

– Eu dei ao seu jornal uma declaração dizendo que Sirius Black está sob cuidados médicos e não pode dar declarações à imprensa.

– Ora, mas ele parece tão bem... E ele é o segundo suspeito de ser Death Eater que você abriga, não é mesmo, Harry? Começando a reunir seu próprio exército, é?

Sirius viu que Harry tremia, os punhos cerrados. A voz dele estava baixa e ameaçadora:

– Rita, se publicar uma só palavra dessas asneiras que disse a Sirius, vai receber um processo mais rápido do que pode dizer Wizengamot! Estou avisando. E pode esquecer qualquer pedido de entrevista pelos próximos cinco anos! Daqui por diante, eu só falo com o _Quibbler_. Vamos, Sirius.

Os dois voltaram à rua e Harry suspirou, antes de se voltar para Sirius:

– Você está bem? Ela machucou você, ou lançou algum feitiço?

Sirius ergueu o braço, mostrando:

– Ela me puxou com força, mas não me machucou.

– Por que não me chamou? Eu disse para não sair de perto de mim.

– Foi tudo muito rápido. Ela disse que estaria tudo bem.

– O que ela queria?

– Fazer perguntas. Eu não entendi algumas – Sirius viu que Harry ainda estava tremendo e concluiu: – Eu acho que fiz uma coisa errada.

Harry suspirou:

– Não, não é culpa sua. Aquela megera é capaz de qualquer coisa por uma matéria. Ela assustou você?

Sirius pensou um pouco e respondeu:

– Ela... falou coisas que eu não entendi. Sobre Snape e sobre você. E um tal Lord das Trevas.

– Não preste atenção no que ela disse. Foram bobagens e ela sabe disso. Vamos, está na hora de voltar para o hospital. Severus e eu compraremos o que faltou outro dia.

Sirius voltou para o hospital, mas aquela saída a Diagon Alley o deixou pensativo durante muito tempo. Havia muitas coisas que ele não entendia, e agora ele via que nem todas as pessoas eram boas. Sirius também estava mudando. Ele estava curioso.

Ele queria aprender.

o 0 o

Quando chegou o dia de Sirius ser liberado pelo hospital, ele recebeu muitas recomendações. Ele tinha poções para tomar, atividades físicas e intelectuais e uma consulta de rotina com o Dr. Lowell uma vez por mês para verificar seus progressos.

Harry e Severus foram apanhá-lo e ele estava vestido com um terno. Ele iria usar o sistema de Floo. Com instruções detalhadas de Harry, ele entrou na lareira e pronunciou, de forma alta e clara, seu destino, jogando o pó esverdeado no chão.

A lareira cuspiu-o num aposento grande, com chão de pedras e cheio de retratos. Diversas pessoas o encaravam, e eram todas desconhecidas. Ele se sentiu apreensivo.

Um homem muito velho, com uma barba branca comprida, óculos de meia-lua e vestes roxas com detalhes dourados foi até ele, sorrindo:

– Ah, meu rapaz, aí está você. Venha, dê espaço para os demais chegarem.

O velho retirou Sirius bem a tempo de Harry emergir da lareira, de maneira bem mais controlada que seu padrinho.

– Prof. Dumbledore! Vejo que já encontrou Sirius. E mais gente também, pelo que estou vendo.

O velho respondeu, os olhinhos azuis brilhando:

– Sim, eu tomei a liberdade de organizar essa pequena recepção para Sirius.

Harry sorriu e voltou-se para Sirius:

– Viu só isso, Sirius? Vários amigos vieram vê-lo. Este é o Prof. Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts. Ele insistiu muito para que você viesse morar aqui conosco.

– Seja bem-vindo a Hogwarts, meu rapaz. É um prazer tê-lo conosco.

– Muito prazer, Prof. Dumbledore.

Sirius notou a chegada de Severus pela lareira e várias pessoas começaram a se aproximar, todas com sorrisos abertos.

– Sirius – saudou uma jovem de cabelos roxos – Que bom vê-lo!

Harry fazia as apresentações:

– Nymphadora Tonks, sua prima. Chame-a só de Tonks. Aquela é sua mãe, Andrômeda. São as duas únicas da sua família que puderam vir.

Sirius lembrou-se do que tinha lido no jornal:

– Minha família é muito antiga.

– É verdade, Sirius, mas não restaram muitos. Você é o último dos Black – Harry acenou para um jovem casal, da sua idade – Esses são meus amigos, Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley.

– Você está com uma aparência ótima, Sirius – disse a moça.

– Obrigado.

Ron Weasley disse:

– Os gêmeos mandam lembranças. Ali estão mamãe e papai. Eles fizeram questão de vir.

Harry apresentou:

– Arthur e Molly Weasley são grandes amigos nossos.

– Sirius! – a mulher baixinha e gordinha o abraçou efusivamente – Como é bom vê-lo! E você está ótimo, não é mesmo, Arthur?

O homem sorriu:

– Excelente forma, Sirius, meu velho. Continue assim!

– Obrigado – Sirius tentava decorar os nomes e rostos, e voltou-se para Harry – Todos são meus amigos?

– Sim, é a velha turma da Ordem da Fênix. Kingsley Shacklebolt está ali adiante. Oh, e veja: são Mundugus Fletcher e o velho Mad-Eye Moody. Aposto como ele já usou aquele olho mágico para observá-lo de cima a baixo! Oh, aí vêm os professores de Hogwarts. Muitos deles deram aulas para você quando era aluno aqui em Hogwarts.

Sirius foi apresentado a todo corpo docente da escola de magia e ganhou um outro longo e carinhoso abraço de Hagrid, com quem estaria trabalhando em breve. Harry foi chamado por Hermione para um outro canto da sala, e Severus parecia concentrado em conversar com o tal Mad-Eye. Sirius viu-se então frente a frente com a Profª Trelawney, e sentia-se um pouco ressabiado. Em minutos, ele se desculpou e saiu de perto dela, querendo ficar um pouco sozinho. Mas logo outras pessoas vieram conversar com ele e de repente ele começou a se sentir sufocado. Era estranho, ele nunca sentira isso antes. Era parecido com a sensação que ele tivera em Diagon Alley, só que pior.

Ele tentou ir para um canto da sala, mas logo vinha alguém conversar com ele, e ele estava ficando atordoado. Ele não sabia o que fazer, quando Harry subitamente chegou perto dele:

– Tudo bem, Sirius?

– Não – respondeu ele, sincero e grato – Tudo... muito...

Ele não conseguiu completar e Harry se virou para Severus:

– Ele está muito pálido.

– Black !– o Mestre de Poções chamou-o – Respire fundo. Continue respirando.

Sirius obedeceu, ainda pálido.

– É melhor levá-lo para descansar. – disse Harry – Acho que foi muita agitação para ele.

– Essa festa não foi uma boa idéia – disse Snape – Ele está à beira de um ataque de agorafobia. Medo de lugares abertos, multidões, você sabe.

Rapidamente distribuindo desculpas, Harry e Severus levaram Sirius para as masmorras, alegando que ele estava cansado. Sirius descobriu que eles falavam a verdade e ele estava mesmo muito cansado.

Severus parou em frente à porta e murmurou algumas palavras estranhas, que Sirius reconheceu serem usadas para feitiços. Depois ele se virou para Sirius:

– As proteções agora vão reconhecer você. Não vai precisar de senha para entrar, entendeu?

– Sim, Snape.

Eles entraram nos aposentos. Sirius olhou para sua nova casa e Harry mostrou:

– Aqui é a sala de estar. Ali fica a porta do seu quarto. Nosso quarto fica ali e você pode bater naquela porta a qualquer hora. Naquela outra porta ali fica o laboratório de Severus. Você não deve entrar lá a não ser que Severus o chame. Ali é muito perigoso. O banheiro fica daquele lado. Vamos para o seu quarto.

Não era muito grande, mas era até maior do que o que ele tinha ocupado no hospital. Tinha uma cama, várias prateleiras com livros e um grande armário já com as roupas compradas naquele dia em Diagon Alley. Numa das paredes havia um mural com espaço para colocar recados. Harry explicou:

– Nesse mural ficará a lista de seus afazeres. Amanhã você vai conhecer o castelo e o terreno, mas depois de amanhã eu volto a dar aulas e sua nova rotina vai começar – aí você terá que seguir a lista com seus afazeres, entendeu?

– Entendi.

– Muito bom, agora pode se aprontar para dormir. E não se esqueça de tomar suas poções. Elas estão na mesa de cabeceira.

– Sim, Harry.

Harry o abraçou:

– Bem-vindo a seu novo lar, Sirius. Eu espero que você seja feliz aqui.

Sirius o abraçou de volta. Harry era muito carinhoso com ele, e sempre explicava tudo que Sirius precisava saber. Severus não era tão carinhoso, e parecia estar sempre preocupado. Mas ele lhe dava poções e estava sempre por perto. Sirius gostava de Severus e gostava de Harry.

Um grande barulho acordou Sirius durante a noite. Harry estava com a ponta de sua varinha acesa, sentado em sua cama, chamando:

– Sirius! Sirius!

Ele se sentou na cama, intrigado:

– Harry?

– Você estava gritando, Sirius. Estava tendo algum pesadelo?

Sirius piscou duas vezes. Sentiu que seu corpo estava suado, mas ele não tinha corrido nem feito qualquer exercício.

– Eu não sei, Harry.

– Não se lembra de ter tido um sonho ruim?

– Não.

– E você se lembra de ter acordado gritando no hospital?

– Não.

– Bom, então procure voltar a dormir. Boa-noite, Sirius.

– Boa-noite, Harry.

Mas Sirius demorou a pegar no sono de novo.

O dia seguinte foi tão cheio de novidades quanto o anterior. Sirius foi com Harry e Severus tomar o café da manhã num lugar grande chamado Grande Salão. Havia muito mais gente ali do que Sirius jamais vira antes, todos jovens e crianças, sentados em quatro grandes mesas. Ele se sentou perto de Harry e Severus numa mesa junto com os professores. Muitos sorriram e o cumprimentaram, e Sirius respondeu polidamente. Ele olhou para o teto. Parecia o céu lá fora e ele ficou maravilhado. A comida era melhor do que a do hospital.

Depois do café, Harry o levou para conhecer o castelo. Sirius tentou absorver ao máximo todas as informações, especialmente sobre as casas de Hogwarts, seus fantasmas e o poltergeist. Sirius foi instruído a não incomodar os alunos, mas se visse algum aluno fazendo alguma coisa errada, ele deveria comunicar ao primeiro professor que encontrasse.

Do lado de fora, Harry o levou até a cabana de Hagrid, onde ele faria trabalho com os animais. O primeiro que ele conheceu foi Fang, que o recebeu amistosamente, reconhecendo o cheiro de um colega canino. Hagrid lhe mostrou os viveiros e os estábulos e explicitamente o proibiu de entrar na Floresta Proibida sozinho. Muitas vezes eles iriam entrar na Floresta, mas Sirius só podia fazer isso se Hagrid estivesse junto.

Sirius foi até o lago e depois ao campo de Quidditch. Harry prometeu que o ensinaria a voar de vassouras, e disse que uma vez ele já tivera uma motocicleta voadora quando era jovem.

Depois do almoço (de novo no Grande Salão), eles foram visitar Madame Sprout nas estufas. Sirius iria trabalhar na terra, mexendo com plantas sob a supervisão da professora de Herbologia. Ele viu que eram estufas grandes e imaginou que fosse ficar ocupado durante muito tempo.

– Você vai ter uma rotina diária – explicou Harry – O Dr. Lowell fiz que é importante você ter rituais. Portanto, todos os dias você deve fazer pelo menos meia hora de exercício físico na parte da manhã, antes do café. Talvez correr em volta do campo de Quidditch. Também precisa ler todos os dias.

– Eu leio o _Profeta Diário_.

– Depois do que aquela Rita Skeeter aprontou, eu estou quase inclinado a não deixar você ler esse jornal. – Harry pareceu irritado – Por que você não lê um livro chamado _Hogwarts, Uma História_? Hermione sempre disse que o livro era interessante. – Ele abriu um sorriso – Acabo de ter uma idéia: podemos falar com Madame Pince para você ter seu próprio cartão na biblioteca. Assim, você poderia ler o livro que quisesse. O que acha?

– Está bem, Harry.

O jovem professor sorriu para ele e deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas:

– Vamos, agora faremos uma visita ao zelador, Argus Filch. Ele vai ter uma síncope ao ver que você agora não é mais um Marauder.

Sirius não entendeu direito o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, mas acompanhou-o pelos corredores do castelo. Num deles, ele viu um troféu com seu nome. Ficou curioso para saber por que seu nome estaria num troféu, mas decidiu não comentar o assunto com Harry. Ele achava que poderia descobrir sozinho.

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 3

Mais um capítulo, povo!

Nome da fic: Além do Véu  
Pares: SS/HP, HG/RW (mencionado), RL/SB (mencionado), SS/HP/SB.  
Gênero: Drama, Romance.  
Spoilers: Spoilers máximos para o Livro 5  
Alertas: H/C  
Sinopse: Sirius volta de Além do Véu. Mas ele está mudado.  
Agradecimentos: Lilibeth e Viv, pela betagem fenomenal!

_**Capítulo 3**_

Não demorou muito para Sirius se acostumar à sua nova rotina. Em duas ocasiões, ele se perdeu no caminho para as masmorras, e um dos retratos avisou Harry para ir buscá-lo perto do salão comunal de Slytherin. Harry não pôde deixar de pensar na triste ironia que era ver um dos autores do Mapa dos Marauders perdido no castelo de Hogwarts. Sirius, é claro, não percebeu nada.

Agradava-lhe ter tantas coisas novas para aprender. Com Hagrid, Sirius aprendera a ser cuidadoso no que fazia, pois alguns animais podiam se tornar perigosos. Ele e Fang imediatamente se tornaram grandes amigos. Sem saber exatamente por quê, Sirius imaginou-se correndo com Fang pelos terrenos de Hogwarts. Mas por algum motivo, ele deveria ter quatro patas para isso – e essa era outra coisa que ele não sabia explicar.

Madame Sprout era muito paciente e explicava a Sirius tudo que ele precisava saber para cuidar das plantas. Ele tinha que estar bastante atento para evitar pragas mágicas. Se ele visse alguma delas, tinha que avisar imediatamente.

Sirius descobriu que muitas dessas plantas eram usadas por Snape para preparar poções no laboratório onde ele não podia entrar. Sirius ficou feliz por poder ajudar Snape.

Por sua vez, Harry e Snape repararam na mudança gradual de Sirius. Embora não tivesse acontecido do dia para noite, ela foi relativamente rápida, demorando apenas algumas semanas. Eles mencionaram o fato para o Dr. Lowell durante a consulta mensal de Sirius no hospital. O medibruxo ergueu as sobrancelhas:

– Realizei uma nova observação fisiológica de Sirius e devo dizer: vocês têm razão. O cérebro de Sirius definitivamente está mudado.

Harry arregalou os olhos:

– Mudado?

– Observei variações em algumas áreas cerebrais. Ele apresenta mais motivação e certamente muito mais entusiasmo.

– O que isso significa, doutor?

– Ele está tendo reações de uma criança: curiosidade, motivação. Mas o dano nos lobos cerebrais permanece, e é por isso que ele está agindo como uma criança dócil e gentil. Contudo, ele aumentou sua capacidade de aprender e processar informações mais complexas. Também parece ter aumentado o contato com seus sentimentos. Talvez vocês notem mudanças na percepção moral e noções do certo e do errado. Internamente, seu padrão moral começa a se desenvolver.

– Então ele está melhor? – Harry pareceu esperançoso.

– Sim, sem dúvida, ele está melhor. Eu jamais poderia esperar esse tipo de desenvolvimento a partir do quadro que ele apresentava quando foi trazido ao hospital. Isso é muito animador porque implica que a condição de Sirius não é estática e pode progredir.

Harry deu um sorriso animado e trocou um olhar com Severus, pegando sua mão. O Mestre de Poções viu o brilho de esperança nos olhos verdes do marido e sentiu seu coração se aquecer. Aquelas eram boas notícias e ele sabia o quanto o estado de Black era importante para Harry.

– O Dr. Lowell disse que você está bem melhor –explicou Harry a Sirius mais tarde, quando eles estavam de volta a Hogwarts – Como se sente?

– Eu me sinto bem – foi a resposta – Isso é bom, não é?

– Sim, Sirius, isso é bom.

Sirius sorriu, feliz, e voltou a ler o _Profeta Diário_, onde havia uma matéria interessante sobre uma fuga da Azkaban. Agora Sirius já sabia tudo sobre aquilo, pois Harry tinha explicado tudo com muita paciência. Sirius sabia que Azkaban era uma prisão para bruxos e que ele tinha passado um tempo grande lá, acusado injustamente de um crime. Ele não se lembrava de nada daquilo, por isso Harry tivera que explicar tudo para ele.

Agora Sirius sabia o que eram Death Eaters, bruxos maus que tinham um líder chamado Voldemort. Esse Voldemort matara os pais de Harry e todos pensaram que Sirius tinha ajudado Voldemort, por isso ele foi preso em Azkaban. Depois ele fugiu e depois ele morreu, e os Death Eaters foram derrotados quando Harry matou Voldemort. Isso tinha sido antes. Agora Sirius ouvira Harry e Snape conversando, e eles diziam que tinha havido alguns ataques de pessoas vestidas como Death Eaters. Snape tinha dito a Harry para tomar cuidado. Sirius perguntou a Harry sobre isso, e ele assegurou ao padrinho que eles estavam seguros em Hogwarts. Sirius não pensou mais nisso.

Sirius gostava muito de Harry e começou a notar que Harry e Snape se gostavam muito. Ele notou que às vezes eles encostavam os lábios um no outro e estavam sempre se tocando. Hagrid explicou a Sirius que eles eram casados e que pessoas casadas gostavam muito de se beijar e se tocar, e ele não deveria ficar olhando. Hagrid disse que Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley também eram casados. Sirius se lembrava deles: de vez em quando eles vinham visitar Harry e sempre conversavam com Sirius.

Uma das maiores surpresas de Sirius foi saber que nem todo mundo podia voar de vassoura. Ele não tinha mágica, portanto ele não podia fazer isso. Mas Harry o carregou na sua vassoura e ele adorou a sensação de ar no seu rosto, a velocidade, o vôo. Harry se ofereceu para voar com ele sempre que ele quisesse. Sirius sorriu, satisfeito.

Sirius era convidado para todas as atividades da escola, como banquetes especiais e festas. No primeiro jogo de Quidditch que ele foi, ficou prestando atenção nas explicações de Harry. Harry tinha sido jogador e muitos comentavam que ele tinha sido um dos melhores de toda a escola. Mas tinha sido fascinante ver aquelas vassouras zunindo pelo ar, o Quaffle sendo disputado, os Bludgers perseguindo os jogadores e os Seekers tentando apanhar o Golden Snitch. Sirius gostou muito e Harry prometeu levá-lo para o próximo jogo, dali a algumas semanas. Mal podia esperar.

Às vezes, Sirius sentia que estava diferente. Ele se sentia mais alerta, mais animado. O Prof. Dumbledore sempre vinha vê-lo na cabana de Hagrid e disse que ele parecia muito bem disposto. Sirius se lembrou de como ele era quando estava internado no hospital e sabia que ele não era mais daquele jeito. Ele tinha mudado.

Uma noite, Sirius estava dormindo, mas então ele abriu os olhos e viu que não estava sozinho no quarto. Harry estava sentado na sua cama, olhos fechados, varinha em riste. Sirius viu um raio de luz dourada muito brilhante e bonito sair do peito de Harry e entrar no seu próprio peito. Aquilo não doía e não era quente como fogo, mas ele sentia uma sensação se espalhar pelo seu corpo.

– Harry?

Harry abriu os olhos e o raio de luz diminuiu o brilho. Harry sorriu:

– Volte a dormir, Sirius. _Somnus._

E Sirius voltou a dormir, e acordou na manhã seguinte sem se lembrar do que tinha acontecido.

Mas poucos dias mais tarde, aconteceu uma coisa que Sirius não esqueceu. Ele estava nos fundos na estufa 2, agachado bem longe da porta, preparando uns vasos para Madame Sprout usar na turma de segundo ano quando dois alunos entraram. Sirius olhou os uniformes: eram Slytherin. Como Sirius não devia incomodar os alunos, ele nem parou o que fazia.

– Tem certeza de que Madame Sprout não está por perto?

– Eu a vi indo para a Sala dos Professores, e a aula só começa daqui a 15 minutos.

– Eu odeio Herbologia! É tanta planta diferente, com cuidados diferentes...

– Pelo menos a gente não precisa mais fazer todo o trabalho pesado.

– Como assim?

– O maluco do Sirius Black está fazendo isso para gente. Viu como a gente não precisa mais preparar vasos, nem misturar adubo?

– É ele quem faz isso?

– Isso mesmo. Também, ele só é bom para essas tarefas pequenas. Ele voltou totalmente biruta de Além do Véu, é um imprestável.

Sirius parou o que fazia, mas não se mexeu. Os garotos continuaram conversando:

– Ele é protegido do Prof. Potter.

– Ele era padrinho de Potter. Agora não consegue ser padrinho de um pé de heléboro! Não sei como o Prof. Snape agüenta esse cara.

– Ouvi dizer que eles estudaram juntos. O Prof. Snape nunca gostou muito dele, e parece que não gosta até hoje. Viu só o jeito como olha para ele?

– E quem ia gostar de um maluco imprestável feito aquele? Só na cabeça do gagá do Dumbledore! O Prof. Potter está fazendo tudo por ele. O lugar de gente assim é o hospício!...

De repente Sirius se levantou sem terminar sua tarefa e nem olhou para os garotos, que o encararam, de olhos arregalados, assim que o viram na estufa. Mas Sirius nem prestou atenção neles – saiu da estufa sentindo uma dor grande no peito e uma ardência nos olhos, um pouco atordoado. Suas pernas trôpegas o levaram para a cabana de Hagrid, mas ele não entrou: foi para trás da cabana, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem, as pernas tremerem, as palavras a se repetirem em sua cabeça...

Sirius estava muito triste, e continuou triste durante alguns dias. Estava envergonhado. Ele gostava tanto de Snape e agora descobrira que Snape nunca gostara dele. A dor da rejeição o atingira fundo, e ele não tinha com quem falar. Sentia-se um enjeitado, alguém a quem todos consideravam doido. Pensou que Harry não o considerava assim, mas ele não podia falar com Harry porque ele não entendia: Harry não era um maluco que nem Sirius.

Ele ainda estava triste quando tudo explodiu.

Foi na outra consulta mensal com o Dr. Lowell. Sirius esperava o fim do exame enquanto Harry, Snape e o Dr. Lowell conversavam na sala ao lado. E foi de lá que vieram vozes altas. Parecia uma discussão. Sirius ficou atrás da porta e ouviu o que diziam.

A voz mais alta era a de Severus: parecia um trovão.

– O que você foi fazer!

– Severus, foram só algumas vezes.

– Algumas vezes? _Algumas vezes!_ Faz idéia de como isso é perigoso? Isso beira a magia negra!

– Mas não é! Eu pesquisei! Eu doei minha força vital a ele de maneira espontânea, então não é magia negra!

– Isso poderia ter matado você! E ele também!

– Eu estou bem.

– Você vai parar de fazer isso. Eu o proíbo!

– Mas isso não me faz mal algum, e ele está tão bem! Você viu como ele progrediu.

A voz de Snape era mais dura do que Sirius se lembrava de ter ouvido:

– Black não fez progresso algum por si mesmo. Ele só absorveu sua energia vital. Não posso permitir que isso continue. Não tente me convencer do contrário.

– Mas Severus, e se ele reverter ao estado que estava antes?

– Harry, nunca houve muita esperança para Black, e você sabe disso. Ele só ficou um pouco melhor do que se tivesse recebido um beijo de Dementador. Talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo internado no hospital para sempre. Ele seria bem-cuidado e você não sofreria tanto. Mas eu não vou permitir que você transfira mais sua energia vital para Black.

Num impulso, Sirius abriu a porta e entrou na sala, angustiado:

– Não! Por favor, não!

Os três se voltaram para ele e Harry indagou:

– Sirius, o que foi?

Ele não escondia a angústia:

– Desculpe, Snape, desculpe, desculpe! Eu não fiz por mal!

Harry continuou a falar com ele:

– Calma, Sirius, calma. O que você fez?

– Harry, Snape está tão bravo! Ele está brigando com você por minha causa! A culpa é minha! – Ele se ajoelhou em frente a Severus, os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Snape, por favor, não!

Harry o obrigou a ficar de pé:

– Sirius, está tudo bem. Você não fez nada, não é culpa sua.

– Mas ele está tão irritado!

– Severus ficou irritado, mas agora ele está mais calmo. E ele não está irritado por sua causa.

Sirius tremia dos pés à cabeça, e ele parecia apavorado. Isso não passou despercebido ao Dr. Lowell.

– Sirius, você está muito agitado. Isso não é bom para você.

– Eu não quero mais da energia vital de Harry, Dr. Lowell. Eu não quero que Harry fique em perigo. Snape disse que é muito perigoso, e é magia negra! Magia negra é ruim, eu sei!

– _Accio_ poção! – O dr. Lowell pegou o frasco nas mãos e virou-se para Sirius – Não se preocupe. Tome sua poção. Ela vai acalmá-lo.

Sirius tomou sem hesitar:

– Poção da Paz, com pedra-da-lua?

Olhos se arregalaram na sala. Sirius sentiu todos olhando para ele e ficou com medo.

– Desculpe. Falei o que não devia.

– Não, Sirius, está tudo bem. Agora me diga: por que ficou com medo?

Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos cinzas:

– Snape brigou com Harry por minha causa. Eles se gostam, mas Snape nunca gostou de mim, e agora vai me deixar aqui no hospital para sempre. Eu gosto de Hogwarts, quero ficar lá, mesmo que todos pensem que eu sou maluco e imprestável.

Todos estavam chocados com a torrente de palavras, e Sirius abaixou a cabeça. Harry chegou perto dele e com cuidado perguntou:

– Sirius, quem lhe disse essas coisas horríveis?

Ele deu de ombros, e outra lágrima escorreu pela face antes de cair no chão. A cabeça não se ergueu.

– Eu ouvi pessoas conversando na escola. Elas não me viram. Disseram que eu voltei biruta do Véu. Agora eu sou um imprestável. Eu escutei sem querer.

Harry pegou as mãos dele e olhou-o nos olhos:

– Preste atenção. Essas pessoas são pessoas horríveis e disseram mentiras. Você não é maluco, só está doente. Também não é imprestável. Você ajuda muito Hagrid, e Madame Sprout também. Os professores gostam de você, Sirius. Muitos alunos também gostam de você. Você tem amigos.

Sirius fungou, hesitante:

– E... vocês não vão me deixar no hospital? Eu posso voltar para Hogwarts?

– Seu lugar é em Hogwarts, Sirius. Ninguém vai deixar você no hospital. Você só ficará internado se precisar ficar.

– Mesmo se eu não melhorar?

– Mesmo se você não melhorar.

– E Snape vai gostar de mim?

Harry olhou para seu marido, mas se dirigiu a Sirius:

– Acho melhor você perguntar diretamente para ele.

Severus olhou para os dois, rígido e com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Sirius fungou alto e foi até ele, hesitante:

– Você... você gosta de mim, Snape?

Harry prendeu a respiração, de tanta expectativa. Aquela era a hora da verdade, em que ele saberia se o marido realmente deixara o passado no passado, como dissera que iria. Sirius não se lembrava de toda a animosidade do passado, e agora estava ali, frágil como uma criança, magoado e rejeitado, pedindo para ser aceito, carente de afeto como o Sirius-Marauder provavelmente jamais fora em toda sua vida.

A pausa se alongou, desconfortável.

Severus estava absolutamente tenso, os músculos todos retesados. Aquilo obviamente não era fácil para ele. Com os dentes cerrados, ele deu a única resposta que podia.

– Gosto.

Sirius sentiu um enorme alívio em todo o seu corpo. Abriu um imenso sorriso e enlaçou Snape pela cintura, num abraço:

– Oh, Snape!...

Aquilo pegou o Mestre de Poções de surpresa:

– Black! Black, contenha-se!

Mas Sirius não o ouviu: continuou agarrado a ele, os olhos fechados, um sorriso de felicidade, como se todos os seus sonhos tivessem se tornado realidade ao mesmo tempo. Harry olhou para a cena com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

As lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Harry quando ele viu Severus lentamente, hesitante, como se não soubesse direito como fazer, passar os braços em volta de Sirius, abraçando-o de volta.

Estava selada a ligação dos dois ex-inimigos.

o 0 o

Depois do incidente no consultório do Dr. Lowell, Sirius passou a se sentir bem mais tranqüilo e confortável em relação a Harry e Snape. Ele sentia que os dois o queriam bem, e sentia-se aceito. Harry reforçava esses sentimentos, sempre dizendo que muitas pessoas em Hogwarts também gostavam de tê-lo ali.

Sirius não queria ficar pior, mas sabia que a transferência de energia vital de Harry era muito perigosa e não podia continuar. Ele nem sabia que aquilo estava acontecendo, mas lembrou-se da noite em que acordou e viu o raio dourado unindo seu peito ao de Harry. Mais tarde Harry explicou que Severus tinha ficado bravo por medo de que Harry ficasse doente. Sirius também ficou com medo depois que soube que Harry poderia ficar muito doente. Harry disse a Sirius que ele podia falar tudo que estivesse incomodando e tudo que ele estivesse sentindo, assim como qualquer dúvida que tivesse. Ele não deveria esconder nada, nem de Harry nem de Severus.

Foi por isso que naquela noite Sirius resolveu ir ao quarto de Harry e Snape. Ele tinha acordado ofegante, assustado e suado. Tinha tido um pesadelo, e ele se lembrava dele.

Tinha que contar a Harry.

Sirius se levantou, saiu do quarto e bateu na porta do quarto de Harry e Snape. Ninguém atendeu, mas ele ouviu barulhos abafados vindos de lá de dentro e não hesitou em abrir a porta.

Ele jamais poderia imaginar o que estava acontecendo ali dentro.

Harry e Snape estavam na cama, mas só que eles não estavam nem deitados nem dormindo. Eles estavam sem roupa, também.

Snape estava sentado, apoiado no encosto da cama, os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos, uma expressão de deleite no rosto. Harry estava de costas para Sirius, sentado no colo de Snape, movimentando-se para cima e para baixo com vigor sobre uma coluna volumosa que desaparecia para dentro do seu corpo. Os dois pareciam estar fazendo um grande esforço físico, com gemidos abafados e respiração acelerada. Nenhum dos dois notara a sua presença ali.

Ele ficou indeciso sobre o que fazer.

A princípio, Sirius não entendeu direito o que estava acontecendo. Só depois ele se deu conta de que o que entrava no corpo de Harry era o pênis de Snape. Mas aquilo não esclareceu muita coisa para Sirius. Sirius pensou bem, mas não se lembrava de ter visto um pênis daquele jeito, todo duro, roliço e reto. Talvez aquilo só acontecesse para entrar no corpo de Harry. Talvez só Snape pudesse fazer isso. Sirius ainda não entendia tudo muito bem.

Ele só sabia que aquela cena o estava fazendo se sentir meio estranho. Ele não sabia por que, mas aqueles gemidos e suspiros pareciam ruídos diferentes, provocando sensações estranhas no seu corpo. Sirius não sabia direito o que pensar.

Ele deve ter feito algum barulho sem perceber, porque os olhos de Snape se abriram de repente e deram de cara com ele ali em pé, em frente à cama. Olhando tudo.

– Black!

Num átimo, ele e Harry se separaram, e Harry se esticou para pegar uma camisa, e Sirius viu o pênis de Snape todo inchado e grande. Harry chamou, distraindo-o:

– Sirius? O que houve? Por que não bateu na porta?

– Eu bati, mas ninguém atendeu.

Snape se cobriu rapidamente com um lençol:

– Deveria ter batido mais alto.

Sirius se sentiu envergonhado pela primeira vez:

– Fiz algo errado?

Harry foi até ele e foi cuidadoso:

– Você sabe que não pode entrar em lugar nenhum sem ser anunciado. Isso é importante, Sirius. Agora me diga por que você está acordado.

Ele franziu o cenho. Por que era mesmo?

– Pesadelo – lembrou Sirius – Eu me lembrei do pesadelo. Mas o que vocês estavam fazendo?

Snape rolou os olhos para o teto e Harry tentou esconder o sorriso.

– Por que não vamos para o seu quarto e você me conta sobre o seu pesadelo?

– Tá bom. Mas depois você me conta o que vocês estavam fazendo?

Snape deu um sorrisinho:

– Parece que você não vai se livrar dessa tão fácil. É hora dos pássaros e das abelhas.

– É o que parece. Não me espere acordado, isso pode demorar.

Sirius contou o pesadelo sobre a mulher de cabelos pretos e longos que corria atrás deles, querendo machucá-los. Em troca, Harry contou que eles estavam fazendo sexo – e sexo era um carinho entre pessoas que se amavam. Sirius não entendia direito aquilo, e Harry explicou que o amor podia existir entre um homem e uma mulher, entre dois homens ou entre duas mulheres. Sirius sabia que mulheres eram diferentes: elas tinham seios e outras coisas diferentes. Harry explicou que elas tinham aberturas chamadas vaginas, por onde o pênis entrava. Entre homens era diferente, pois eles só tinham uma abertura, e era bem apertada.

Sirius teve dificuldade em acreditar quando Harry disse que o pênis aumentava e ficava ereto. Ele achava que só o de Snape fazia isso, mas Harry mostrou o seu, que ainda estava semi-ereto. Sirius nunca tinha ficado assim, e imaginou como seria sentir o pênis daquele tamanho que ele vira em Snape.

Assim começou a educação sexual de Sirius Black em sua nova encarnação pós-Além do Véu. Harry precisou enfatizar que esse assunto não deveria ser discutido com outras pessoas, pois nem todos ficavam confortáveis falando de sexo. Mas Sirius poderia falar com Harry sempre que tivesse uma dúvida.

Não foi preciso falar duas vezes. A curiosidade de Sirius era tamanha que ele parecia obcecado com o assunto. Ele perguntava a Harry sobre o tamanho do pênis, preferências sexuais, mecânica sexual, técnicas... Praticamente todas as noites, antes de dormir, Harry respondia às (muitas) perguntas de Sirius. Severus nunca participava dessas sessões de educação sexual, mas ele se divertia imensamente vendo o gênio que Harry tinha retirado da garrafa. Tantas foram as perguntas que Harry achou mais fácil retirar um livro da biblioteca. O título escolhido foi _Puberdade e Maturação Sexual_. Ele teve que explicar a Sirius que ele já tinha passado pela puberdade, mas como ele não se lembrava, muito do que ele estava sentindo parecia ser típico de um adolescente. Sirius entendeu e passou a ler com afinco.

Tanta curiosidade obviamente levou ao próximo passo: experimentação. Nesse ponto, o livro foi muito útil. Sirius até aprendeu uma palavra nova: masturbação. Ele aprendeu que o autotoque íntimo podia ser prazeroso e não era uma coisa errada ou suja. Mas Harry enfatizou que as pessoas em geral não gostavam de comentar esses assuntos. O livro dizia que meninos podiam explorar o próprio corpo para conhecê-lo e saber suas reações. Sirius não perdeu tempo em seguir a recomendação do livro.

Antes de toda aquela conversa sobre sexo, Sirius só tocara seu pênis enquanto tomava banho. Agora tudo adquiria um ar misterioso, de enigma a ser revelado. E ele resolveu fazer as descobertas no meio da noite. Sirius se sentou na sua cama, tirou o pijama e ficou nu em cima das cobertas, as pernas abertas, olhando para o pênis. Ele não estava nem um pouco parecido com o que ele tinha visto em Snape, que tanto o fascinara. Então ele notou que toda vez que ele pensava no pênis duro de Snape, o dele mostrava algum interesse. Ele massageou o membro com as duas mãos, e ele respondeu rapidamente, o que maravilhou Sirius. Ele se dedicou com ardor à tarefa, e arregalou os olhos à medida que sua ereção crescia.

Ele não queria que Harry e Severus soubessem o que ele estava fazendo, então prendeu os gemidos e tentou controlar a respiração, mas as sensações que passavam pelo seu corpo eram muito boas, como ele jamais tinha sentido antes. Parecia uma cócega, mas ela se acumulava, e por algum motivo, ele mexia os quadris para frente e para trás, envolvendo a ereção em sua mão. Era melhor do que pudim de chocolate ou do que voar junto com Harry na vassoura. Sirius rapidamente se viu perdido no ritmo, tentando apenas não fazer a cama ranger muito.

Mas toda aquela esfregação estava deixando seu pênis sensível. Ele olhou em volta e não viu nada para passar na pele avermelhada, mas lembrou-se que no banheiro havia uma loção que poderia aliviar. Então, Sirius colocou a parte de baixo do pijama e foi para o banheiro.

Com efeito, lá estava uma loção para mãos que poderia ajudar. Assim que ele a passou, sentiu que a mão deslizava melhor – a sensação era ainda mais gostosa. Ele suprimiu um gemido e sentou-se no chão mesmo, uma toalha a protegê-lo do chão frio. Sirius notou que seu prazer aumentava quando ele mexia na ponta do pênis, que parecia a cabeça de um cogumelo. Ali tinha uma abertura, e ele passou o dedo ali. Um líquido saiu, e não era urina. Devia ser o tal sêmen que o livro mencionava. Curioso, Sirius passou o dedo recolhendo um pouco e levou-o à boca, provando. Não era muito bom, mas também não tinha um gosto ruim – e também tinha um pouco da loção para mãos. Ele voltou a massagear seu membro, agora prestando mais atenção na cabeça, e as sensações se multiplicaram. Nossa, como aquilo era bom! Ele sentiu o ritmo querer se acelerar. Seu pênis estava cada vez mais parecido com o que vira de Snape, todo comprido e duro, rosado e quente, e parecia faminto de atenções. Ele passou a massagear com as duas mãos, uma delas chegando até as bolas – e ele suprimiu um gemido. Que gostoso!

As sensações se acumulavam na boca de seu estômago. Sirius sentiu um alerta como se fosse urinar na toalha, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de mexer na sua ereção, a respiração falhando cada vez mais, a cabeça parecia leve, ele parecia transportado para um mundo de sensações dentro do banheiro das masmorras. Sirius se mexia todo, retorcendo-se de prazer, cada vez mais, os sentidos em alerta máximo. Ele mal conseguia manter o silêncio, mas estava chegando a um ponto que não conseguiria deter os gritos. E ia valer a pena, mesmo que Harry e Snape dessem bronca por causa da algazarra.

Agora havia uma dor deliciosa e de repente ele sentiu tudo explodir. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e abriu a boca sem dar um ruído, enquanto seu pau parecia explodir, um jato de líquido a confirmar a sensação de explosão. O primeiro jato o atingiu no peito, perto do pescoço, e o resto foi se espalhando pelo abdômen, uma parte na toalha, escorrendo pelo pênis, que se desinflava rapidamente. Sirius sentiu as bolas também desinchando, esvaziando, enquanto ele tremia todo, os músculos tentando voltar para o lugar, a respiração tentando se acalmar.

Então isso é que era masturbação. Fantástico!

Um toque na porta o fez voltar à realidade.

– Sirius?

Ele se levantou depressa, os músculos reclamando. Ele não abriu a porta.

– Sim?

– Tudo bem? – A voz de Harry trazia preocupação.

– Sim, eu... já vou sair.

– Está bem, então. Boa-noite.

– Boa-noite.

Sirius usou água da torneira e a toalha para limpar os vestígios de sua atividade sexual, depois voltou para seu quarto. Ele estava bem relaxado, mas não conseguiu dormir imediatamente. Agora que seu corpo conhecia o sexo e um orgasmo, ele tinha outras coisas para pensar.

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 4

Penúltimo capítulo, pessoas!

Nome da fic: Além do Véu  
Pares: SS/HP, HG/RW (mencionado), RL/SB (mencionado), SS/HP/SB.  
Gênero: Drama, Romance.  
Spoilers: Spoilers máximos para o Livro 5  
Alertas: H/C  
Sinopse: Sirius volta de Além do Véu. Mas ele está mudado.  
Agradecimentos: Lilibeth e Viv, pela betagem fenomenal!

_**Capítulo 4**_

Severus Snape retesou o corpo e gritou o nome de seu marido, antes de despejar seu sêmen dentro do corpo de Harry, fazendo-o tremer com o impacto de seu orgasmo. Harry já atingira o clímax segundos antes, e esperou os tremores de Severus cessarem antes de aninhar-se em seus braços. Depois de usar um feitiço para limpar os lençóis, Severus puxou-o para junto de si e encaixou a cabeça de Harry embaixo de seu queixo – sua posição favorita. Por alguns instantes, eles ficaram em silêncio, respirando ofegantes.

– Severus?

– Sim, Harry?

– Notou como Sirius anda calado nos últimos dias?

– Na verdade, notei. Ele também está nos observando quando pensa que não estamos olhando.

– Ele não é normalmente tão quieto. Será que algum dos alunos o ofendeu de novo?

– Dificilmente. Ele teria nos contado. Além do mais, ele não parece magoado. Apenas está pensativo. O que é muito natural.

– Natural?

– Ele está fazendo uma descoberta importante a respeito de si mesmo e os outros. É o desabrochar de sua sexualidade. Ele não é nenhum adolescente, mas acho que a contagem hormonal dele aumentou bastante nesses últimos tempos.

– Ele não tocou mais no assunto, Severus. Estou ficando preocupado.

– Não há motivo. Ele está ótimo, só está olhando o mundo com novos olhos. Agora existe sexo no mundo, e tudo parece excitante. Eu me pergunto se ele está de olho em alguém.

– Você diz... para namorar?

– Por que esse espanto? Você o pegou no banheiro, ele certamente deveria estar fantasiando a respeito de alguém.

Harry lembrou:

– Dizem que ele foi um adolescente namorador até se assentar com Remus. Será que nessa segunda adolescência vamos ter o mesmo problema?

– E por que isso seria um problema? Por que ele não pode namorar?

– E se ele resolver se engraçar com os alunos? Ele é um homem de 40 anos no meio de centenas de adolescentes!... Os pais vão ter um ataque!

– Ele não é um homem normal de 40 anos.

– Por isso mesmo! A responsabilidade é nossa de fazê-lo se comportar.

– Harry, se ele se interessar por alguém, não acho que devemos reprimi-lo. Temos que lhe dar informação, isso sim. Aí ele poderá saber as conseqüências do que faz. Mas ele fatalmente vai obter um namorado, ou coisa assim. Ele é um homem atraente, e sempre foi.

Harry se voltou para o seu marido, um ar divertido nos olhos:

– E desde quando você notou isso?

– Ora, não me diga que você também não acha que Sirius é atraente.

– Sim, eu sempre achei que Sirius era um homem bonito. Estou querendo saber desde quando _você_ acha isso.

Severus percebeu o tom e se defendeu:

– Se está pensando que eu tive algum tipo de atração por Sirius quando éramos jovens, pode esquecer. Havia muita inimizade entre nós.

– Podia ser atração disfarçada.

– Não, não era nem nunca foi. Mas agora eu posso reconhecer que ele não é de se jogar fora. Ouvi dizer que Lupin morria de ciúmes.

– Mas não tinha motivo. Apesar de toda a fama da juventude, Sirius nunca foi infiel. Acho que era influência de seu lado canino. Confesso que sinto falta de Padfoot. Era um cão muito doce.

– Eu não... tive muito contato com o cão. Pena.

Harry estava admirado:

– Severus, você realmente mudou com relação a Sirius, não foi?

– Devo admitir que sim. Às vezes eu mesmo me surpreendo, mas a verdade é que eu não consigo ver nesse novo Sirius aquele a quem tanto odiava. Antes ele me provocava um ódio profundo, mas agora... eu sinto até uma certa afeição. E você também mudou em relação a ele, Harry.

– Eu? Como assim?

– Antes ele era seu padrinho, uma figura paterna. Agora parece que os papéis se inverteram. Você está protetor feito Molly Weasley. Aliás, eu me pergunto se você não andou tomando aulas com ela.

– Não é justo. Eu me preocupo com Sirius. Ele pode ser sensível e se magoar muito. Eu o amo, Severus.

– Eu sei disso. E ele também sabe, acredite.

– Você não se arrepende de tê-lo trazido para dentro de nossa vida?

– Harry, não pense nem em falar nisso de novo. Você fez o que você teria feito em qualquer circunstância, e jamais teria tomado uma atitude diferente. Se eu tive dúvidas na ocasião, eu não as tenho agora. Nós fizemos a coisa certa. Agora pare de se preocupar com Sirius e durma. Amanhã temos um dia cheio. Você estará apitando uma partida de Quidditch contra a minha casa.

– Oh, não. Crise conjugal à vista.

Com isso, os dois se dedicaram ao sono.

Ainda demorou alguns dias até que Harry e Severus descobrissem o que se passava na mente de Sirius. Eles não teriam adivinhado nem em um milhão de anos.

Sirius se chegou a Severus, na escrivaninha.

– Snape, eu... queria conversar com você.

Severus estava fazendo a lista de ingredientes de poções que os estoques de Hogwarts necessitavam, e não interrompeu o que fazia:

– Pode esperar alguns minutos?

– Uh, claro.

Mas ele ficou de pé, rondando Severus enquanto ele terminava o que fazia. Harry ficou curioso, mas não se aproximou, separando os trabalhos dos alunos do terceiro ano. Ele queria dar chance de maior integração entre Sirius e Severus. Afinal, ele conversava muito com Sirius, mas nem sempre Sirius e Severus se entendiam diretamente. Harry resolveu incentivar o contato.

Severus anotou o nome do último ingrediente e enrolou o pergaminho:

– Então, Black? Sobre o que queria falar?

– Er... Gostaria de beber algo primeiro? Quem sabe um conhaque ou um firewhiskey? Eu sei que você gosta muito.

Severus franziu o cenho:

– Não, obrigado. Podemos falar diretamente sem os dúbios benefícios do álcool.

Harry fingiu que ainda estava prestando atenção nos trabalhos dos alunos, mas apurou o ouvido. Sirius pigarreou:

– Er.. Bom, você é mais velho do que Harry, não é, Snape?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha:

– Você sabe que sim. Mas nós temos quase a mesma idade, Black.

– É, só que eu não me lembro do que aconteceu antes, então isso não conta. Você sabe de tantas coisas e eu queria que você me ensinasse um pouco.

– Muito bem, o que você quer aprender?

– Sexo.

Firewhiskey de repente pareceu uma ótima opção naquele momento.

Harry teve que se controlar para manter seu disfarce.

Severus não entendeu:

– Mas você não leu o seu livro?

– Eu li, sim, mas...

– E Harry não esclareceu suas dúvidas?

– Sim, mas tem mais coisas que eu não sei. Eu quero aprender!

Severus olhou para Harry, que devolveu o olhar, e depois disse:

– Venha, vamos conversar com Harry sobre isso.

– Mas eu quero conversar com você também.

– Claro. Nós três vamos ter uma conversa.

Sirius concordou:

– Legal.

Os três se sentaram junto à lareira, Harry e Severus no sofá e Sirius no chão, encarando os dois com os olhos cinza cheios de confiança.

– Sirius – explicou Severus –, entendo que esteja curioso para saber mais sobre sexo. Mas tem certas coisas que você deve descobrir com seu parceiro ou parceira. Assim fica mais gostoso. Por exemplo, você já sabe se prefere homens, ou mulheres, ou talvez ambos?

Ele deu de ombros:

– Mulheres não me atraem.

– Tem certeza? Você nunca esteve com um uma.

– Eu só fico excitado pensando em vocês. – contou.

Dois pares de olhos se arregalaram para ele, e depois de um momento de hesitação, Harry finalmente perguntou:

– Como assim, vocês? Do que está falando?

– De você e Snape. Eu quero fazer sexo com vocês.

Aquele firewhiskey cada vez parecia melhor.

Os dois se entreolharam, depois olharam para Sirius, que trazia uma expressão absolutamente sem malícia. Harry muniu-se de paciência e tentou explicar:

– Sirius, Severus e eu somos casados. E somos seus guardiões. Não podemos ser seus parceiros.

Sirius franziu o cenho:

– Por que não?

– Por que isso seria se aproveitar de você. Tirar vantagem. Não seria certo, porque você não sabe muito a respeito de sexo.

– Por isso eu quero que me ensinem.

– Mas sexo deve ser feito entre pessoas que se amam, Sirius. – disse Severus – O livro deve ter mencionado isso.

– É claro que o livro disse. Eu amo vocês. Amo os dois.

Harry esclareceu:

– Sirius, o livro fala de um outro tipo de amor.

– Vocês não me amam? – Ele pareceu magoado.

– Claro que sim, meu querido, nós o amamos muito. Não há nada que não faríamos por você. Mas temos um tipo de amor por você e não é o tipo que faz sexo. Acho que você também não tem esse tipo de amor por nós.

– Tenho sim. – garantiu, teimoso – Eu fico excitado pensando em fazer sexo com vocês. Meu pênis fica duro quando eu penso nisso. Ih, ele está querendo ficar duro agora.

Severus olhou para Harry e sugeriu:

– Talvez seja algum tipo de transferência psicológica da figura paterna.

– É o que parece. Mas ele está tão seguro do que fala...

– Ele não compreende totalmente o que está dizendo, Harry. Ela acabou de descobrir o sexo. É uma brincadeira nova.

– Não! – Sirius estava ficando frustrado – Eu não estou brincando! Eu amo vocês e quero fazer sexo com vocês!

Severus tentou fazê-lo entender:

– Sirius, há uma coisa que precisa entender. Você está falando de uma coisa que muitas pessoas consideram errado – e anormal.

Ele ficou intrigado:

– Amor é errado? Sexo?

– Eles consideram errado sexo com mais de duas pessoas. Eles também consideram errado sexo com uma pessoa incapaz. Você sabe que você está doente, Sirius.

– Sim, eu sei – Sirius ficou triste – E por causa disso eu não posso fazer sexo?

Harry olhou para Severus, de sobrancelhas erguidas:

– Ele tocou num ponto interessante.

– Não, não é esse o ponto. – discordou Severus – O ponto é que nós devemos cuidar dele. Nós somos responsáveis e compreendemos totalmente as conseqüências de nossos atos. Precisamos agir com responsabilidade. Ele não tem consciência do que está falando, Harry, ele não tem capacidade para saber.

– Eu tenho, sim!

Harry procurou acalmá-lo:

– Sirius, você entendeu que sexo é uma coisa muito íntima, não entendeu?

– Entendi.

– Será que você não está apenas desejando algo íntimo com Severus? Sabe, só com ele? Porque não é ruim ter desejo, Sirius. Mas nem sempre esses desejos podem se tornar realidade. Se você está fantasiando com Severus, eu...

– Não! – Sirius parecia chocado – Não, não é só com ele. Eu quero você também, Harry. Vocês dois, juntos. Vocês ficam bem juntos. Separados, não.

– Você sabe que outras pessoas podem achar isso errado.

– Mas eu amo vocês – ele parecia rejeitado – Vocês não me amam.

– Sirius, não é isso. Nós o amamos, sim. Mas estou tentando lhe dizer que se as outras pessoas descobrirem que estamos tendo essa conversa, elas podem tentar nos separar.

– Separar?

– Podem achar outros guardiões para você. Levar você para morar longe de nós.

Sirius arregalou os olhos, apavorado:

– Não! Não, Harry, isso não! – Ele se ajoelhou no chão e se agarrou à cintura de Harry – Eu não quero ir morar com esses guardiões!

– Eles podem forçar você a ir morar com eles, Sirius. O Ministério da Magia pode fazer isso.

– Não! – ele tremia, apavorado.

– Além disso, alguns de nossos amigos podem achar tudo isso muito errado. Eles podem deixar de ser nossos amigos.

– Verdade?

– Verdade.

– Eu não quero... Não quero ficar longe de você e de Snape.

– Eu sei, Sirius, eu sei. Mas você tem que entender que isso pode acontecer se as outras pessoas souberem dessa conversa.

Sirius ergueu a cabeça e olhou para seu afilhado com olhos cinza rasos d'água. Ele aprecia desolado. Lentamente, penosamente, ele assentiu.

– Tá bom.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Sirius. Agora por que você não vai escovar os dentes para ir dormir?

Ele se separou de Harry, ficou de pé e deixou a sala, saindo de cabeça baixa, totalmente desapontado, sumindo para dentro do banheiro. Harry se virou para seu marido, angustiado:

– Oh, Severus, ele ficou tão triste...

Severus também estava penalizado:

– Eu sei, meu amor. Mas ele vai superar. Isso provavelmente é uma fase passageira.

Depois de duas semanas, Severus começou a pensar que talvez a fase não fosse tão passageira assim, afinal de contas.

Depois daquela noite, Sirius começou a apresentar sintomas de depressão moderada. Ele não estava agressivo nem tinha se tornado relapso com seus deveres, mas mal comia, não se interessava por seus afazeres, perdera o entusiasmo por sexo e passou a ter pesadelos. Aliás, o padrão de sono se Sirius foi completamente mudado.

Ele tinha um pesadelo, batia na porta de Harry e Severus, e um deles o levava para seu quarto, para ele retomar o sono. De manhã, ele aparecia dormindo no chão, na porta do quarto de Harry, enroscado no cobertor. Severus tentara várias poções, mas isso acontecia quase toda noite.

Hagrid notou a mudança no comportamento de Sirius, e não foi o único. Harry e Severus relutavam em admitir que aquela era mais do que uma fase passageira.

– Quem sabe nós o levamos para Hogsmeade no final de semana? Doces em Honeydukes, as brincadeiras de Zonko's...

– Talvez seja uma boa idéia. Quem sabe assim ele reage.

– O Dr. Lowell está com medo de que ele volte à fase de pouca iniciativa. Mas os exames só mostraram que ele está deprimido, não retrocedendo.

– Ele está se sentindo rejeitado, só isso.

– Oh, Severus, eu queria tanto poder ajudá-lo!...

– Eu também, mas isso depende dele.

– Será mesmo? E se nós pudermos ajudá-lo?

– O que quer dizer?

– Por que nós não o iniciamos sexualmente, como ele pediu?

– Harry, o que está dizendo?

– Severus, ele sabe o que quer e o que ele pediu foi para ser ensinado. Ele nos pediu porque confia em nós. Podemos iniciá-lo, e depois ele naturalmente vai buscar o seu caminho.

– Harry, ele não é uma pessoa normal.

– É por isso que não o quer na sua cama?

– Claro que não! Eu não quero é vê-lo magoado. Ele não tem nenhuma malícia, é totalmente inocente. Se alguém o discriminar por causa disso, ele pode realmente se magoar muito. Sabe como ele é sensível.

– Então você está disposto a pensar sobre isso?

– Harry, eu não estou disposto a fazer nada que você não queira. Mas isso tem que ser bem pensado. Será uma parceria entre nós três. Eu não quero que Sirius seja um sócio minoritário nessa empreitada.

– Não, ele será um sócio igualitário.

– Ele precisa entender muito bem o que está acontecendo.

– Ele vai entender. É só explicarmos para ele e ele vai entender. Diremos que a sociedade reprova e que ele não pode contar nada para ninguém.

– Harry, depois das coisas que você disse para ele, ele não vai querer contar para ninguém mesmo. Mas eu preciso saber. Você sente atração por Sirius?

– Eu... estou pesquisando meus sentimentos por ele. Eles realmente mudaram muito, como você mesmo notou. E você? Estaria disposto a aceitar Sirius em sua cama?

– _Nossa_ cama, Harry. Eu não abro mão de você.

– Nem eu, de você.

Eles se abraçaram e se beijaram, caindo na cama. O beijo se aprofundou rapidamente, de boca aberta e muita ginástica de língua, os corpos se entrelaçaram...

... e os dois ouviram batidas na porta do quarto. Já sabendo quem era, Harry suspirou, separando-se de Severus e levantou-se para abrir.

Sirius estava parado na porta, com um ar envergonhado, olhando para os pés. Ele disse, apenas:

– Desculpe. Pesadelo...

– Tudo bem – disse Harry , eu vou colocá-lo para dormir. Mas você tem que prometer que vai ficar na sua cama desta vez.

– Eu... eu... – Sirius estava muito relutante – Eu... Você está bravo comigo?

– Claro que não, Sirius. Não é culpa sua você ter pesadelos.

– Eu... não quero ficar sozinho. Por favor, posso dormir aqui? – Harry ia abrir a boca e Sirius pareceu se agitar – Por favor, eu posso dormir no chão, bem quietinho, para não incomodar, mas eu queria ficar com vocês. Por favor.

Harry se virou para Severus, que estava deitado na cama. Severus olhou para o teto e suspirou, antes de dizer:

– Pode esquecer essa bobagem de dormir no chão. Se vai dormir no nosso quarto, vai ser na cama.

O rosto de Sirius se iluminou num sorriso que não se via há tempo. Harry o puxou pela mão:

– Vamos, para cama com você.

Severus se afastou um pouco para dar espaço a Sirius, que se ajeitou entre os dois, um sorriso imenso nos lábios.

– Obrigado. Boa-noite, Severus. Boa-noite, Harry.

– Boa-noite, Sirius.

A verdade é que Sirius estava tão feliz que foi difícil pegar no sono. Eventualmente, ele acabou dormindo.

Severus acordou no meio da noite, sentindo uma coisa estranha: uma ereção graúda que estava pressionada contra a coxa de Sirius. O mais estranho era que Severus também sentindo uma ereção o cutucando: era Sirius. Severus ficou intrigado. Bom, acordar com uma ereção não era incomum, mas o que o intrigava era que ele tinha sido acordado por ela – uma de bom tamanho, que demandava ser atendida e se recusava a ir embora.

Ele se mexeu na cama, desconfortável, e Sirius, a sono solto, também se mexeu num reflexo, a ereção cutucando Severus ainda mais. O Mestre de Poções tentou não pensar como aquilo era gostoso. Sirius se mexeu de novo, e mais uma vez, e ainda mais, até que ele estava praticamente molestando a perna de Severus, que estava longe de achar aquilo ruim. Sua ereção particularmente estava achando tudo excelente. Contudo, o ex-animago poderia acordar e não entenderia nada, então Severus gentilmente o empurrou para o lado de Harry, com cuidado para não acordá-lo.

Foi então que ele viu algo que fez seu coração perder o ritmo.

Harry o olhava, muito acordado, com os olhos verdes escurecidos de desejo. Severus encarou e soube instantaneamente o que se passava com seu marido – e o que iria se passar com os dois. Foi uma coisa tão pensada e ao mesmo tempo tão espontânea.

Com cuidado, Harry passou por cima de Sirius e colocou-se em cima de seu marido, beijando-o apaixonadamente, deixando-o perceber que ele também estava duro e pronto. Sem desgrudar os lábios, os dois arriaram os pijamas de Harry e ergueram o camisolão de Severus, fazendo as duas ereções se encontrarem. Ambos reprimiram gemidos, mas o ruído de suas respirações aceleradas ecoava alto no quarto. Com os quadris, Harry esfregou sua ereção contra a de Severus, ambas presas entre os dois corpos, e notou que seu marido também se movimentava, aumentando a deliciosa fricção entre os dois membros. O ritmo logo aumentou, e os dois arfavam, correndo céleres rumo ao prazer total, os olhos de um travados nos olhos do outro – excluindo todo o resto do mundo. Harry sentiu uma faísca no baixo ventre avisando que a hora se aproximava e tentou dizer:

– Sev... eu..!

Não deu tempo de dizer mais nada. Abrindo a boca, ele jogou a cabeça para trás, arqueando o corpo ao explodir em gozo, seu líquido jorrando sobre o abdômen de seu marido. Severus logo sentiu o próprio orgasmo e suas sementes se misturaram, os corpos entrelaçados. Harry relaxou sobre o corpo do marido, ofegante, e eles se acariciaram por alguns minutos, lânguidos e satisfeitos, sentindo seus corações desacelerando.

Então um gemido os fez olhar para o lado.

Sirius os encarava com olhos muito arregalados, o pijama todo desfeito, uma das mãos agarrando entusiasticamente sua ereção. Ele parecia estar fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não produzir o mínimo ruído, mas por outro lado ele parecia estar a ponto de explodir de desejo. Harry sorriu para os olhos para Severus e naquele momento, ambos tomaram uma decisão.

Harry voltou a seu lugar original e Sirius se viu de novo no meio do casal. Gentilmente, Harry tirou a mão de Sirius de seu pênis ereto e pulsante, sussurrando:

– Deixe comigo.

Sirius abafou um grito quando sentiu a mão de Harry sobre sua ereção latejante. Ele teria gritado, mas sua atenção foi desviada quando Severus suavemente aproximou seu rosto do dele e começou a despejar pequenos beijos por toda a face. Embaixo a mão de Harry trabalhava com vigor, bombeando rapidamente e fazendo pressão, um contraste com a doçura dos beijos de Severus. Sirius sentiu os lábios de Severus encostarem-se aos seus, e uma língua quente e molhada entrou na sua boca. Ele sentiu aquilo tudo enquanto tentava respirar, mas seu cérebro mal estava funcionando com tantos estímulos ao mesmo tempo. Seu corpo tentava acompanhar o ritmo das mãos de Harry, mas agora ele tentava perseguir a língua de Severus em sua boca, e tudo pareceu tão rápido, tão rápido, tão bom, tão bom, ai que gostoso!...

Ele gritou na boca de Severus quando seu pênis expulsou o líquido branco em pulsos, o corpo inteiro convulsionando ao mesmo tempo. Ele estremeceu mais um pouco, tentando jogar ar nos pulmões, tentando voltar ao normal. Mas quando ele voltou a si o suficiente para sentir que Harry e Severus o envolviam num abraço, ele soube que nada poderia ser normal de novo.

– Isso quer dizer que somos parceiros?

Harry ouviu Severus grunhir e riu:

– Amanhã conversamos, Sirius. Agora durma.

o 0 o

A conversa foi logo de manhã cedo, ainda na cama. Harry explicou tudo, em tom muito sério e depois reforçou:

– Sirius, você precisa entende que ninguém pode saber disso.

– Se não, o Ministério pode me tirar de vocês. – Sirius lembrou o que Harry tinha lhe dito.

– Não é só isso.

– As pessoas podem falar com o Prof. Dumbledore, e aí ele pode nos expulsar de Hogwarts, e vocês não vão ter um emprego.

– E o que mais?

– Nossos amigos podem não gostar mais de nós.

– Isso mesmo. Agora, o que mais você precisa se lembrar?

– De me limpar por dentro e por fora todos os dias.

– Exato. É muito rude ficar sujo quando se tem parceiros sexuais. Você logo vai entender por quê.

– E vocês vão me ensinar?

– Sim. Mas lembre-se, Sirius, você é nosso parceiro. Nós o amamos e queremos vê-lo feliz. Por isso, se você decidir que quer outro parceiro, basta nos dizer.

– Não, eu não quero outro parceiro. Eu quero vocês. Eu posso fazer aquilo? Aquilo que vocês estavam fazendo na outra vez? Severus estava entrando em você e parecia tão bom...

– Tudo a seu tempo, Sirius. Vamos com calma, está bem? Começaremos esta noite. Mas agora está na hora de você começar seus afazeres.

Sirius olhou para o colo, envergonhado:

– Oops. Eu... fiquei de pau duro pensando naquilo. Posso me masturbar?

Severus pensou que às vezes a sinceridade de Sirius era desconcertante.

Harry olhou o volume no pijama de Sirius e lamentou não ter tempo para lhe dar a primeira aula ali mesmo.

– Faça isso no chuveiro. E rápido, ou vamos nos atrasar.

O dia passou muito devagar para Sirius, que mal podia esperar pela noite. Hagrid elogiou-o pela disposição e Sirius jogou muita energia no trato com os animais. Ele também revolveu com afinco os canteiros de Madame Sprout. Na hora do jantar, ele não conseguiu esconder sua ansiedade e terminou sua sobremesa em tempo recorde.

Foi com custo que ele se comportou quando eles voltaram às masmorras. Ao notar os olhares ansiosos de Sirius para os dois, Severus disse a Harry:

– Acho melhor hoje nos recolhermos mais cedo.

Os olhos de Sirius brilharam ao ouvir aquilo. Harry disfarçou o riso:

– Você provavelmente está certo. Tem alguém aqui mais do que impaciente. Sirius, você gostaria de esperar por nós no quarto?

Num piscar de olhos, ele já tinha desaparecido da sala de estar. Harry e Severus sorriram entre si e se dirigiram para o quarto.

Sirius os aguardava sentado na cama, sem uma única peça de roupa, com o pênis tão duro que ele estava colado na barriga.

– Nossa, que apressado! – exclamou Harry, sorrindo – Você precisa aprender a ser mais paciente, Sirius. Se souber esperar, vai ter uma recompensa bem gostosa.

Severus tirou as vestes e começou a desabotoar o paletó:

– Hum, eu não acho que ele vai agüentar esperar, Harry. Acha que pode esperar, Sirius?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça vigorosamente, uma mão já começando a esfregar a ereção. Harry deu um tapinha:

– Não, não! Eu quero lhe ensinar uma coisa diferente. Acho que você vai gostar.

Sirius gemeu e sentiu seu membro pulsar ao ver Harry e Severus se despindo. Eles faziam isso sensualmente, oferecendo-se para Sirius. Ele queria tanto tocar neles, sentir a pele deles encostando na sua...

Harry foi para o pé da cama e ajoelhou-se em frente a Sirius.

– Acho que você não vai agüentar fazer isso de pé. É melhor ficar aí sentado, como está. Severus, por que você não mostra para ele como ele é bonito?

Severus estava tirando sua camisa branca e sentou-se perto de Sirius, passando a mão em seu peito.

– Muito bonito...

O contato fez Sirius derreter, e ele sentiu Harry afastar suas pernas. A mão de Severus agora brincava com seus mamilos, e Sirius soltou um gemido.

– Pode fazer o barulho que quiser. Pusemos feitiços de silêncio no quarto. Ninguém vai nos ouvir.

Sirius viu Harry beijar a parte de dentro de suas coxas, e ele adorou o toque. Severus agora beliscava seus mamilos e o contato parecia deixá-lo em brasa. Entre suas pernas, Harry tinha o rosto perto de seu pau duro e avisou:

– Sirius, quero que olhe para mim. Olhe para o que eu faço.

Ato contínuo, abaixou a cabeça e lambeu a ponta de seu pênis. A sensação foi tão diferente de tudo que Sirius conhecia que ele soltou um grito. Harry abocanhou o que conseguiu da volumosa ereção e Sirius jogou a cabeça para trás, em êxtase. Nunca nada tinha sido tão bom. Até Harry começar a chupar. Sirius tentou se mexer, mas Harry lhe segurou os quadris e passou a exercer grande sucção. Severus tinha se mexido para mordiscar o pescoço de Sirius.

Sirius estava tão excitado que não podia resistir muito. Logo ele sentiu aquela cócega atrás das bolas, e tentou articular alguma coisa, mas estava com os olhos vidrados em Harry, que chupava com força e ainda apertava a base do pênis, e então ele viu que Harry estava com quase tudo na boca, e ele então passou a chupar só a ponta do pênis, e aí Sirius não conseguiu ver mais nada, porque ele explodiu com um grito vindo do fundo da garganta, que o deixou sem ar.

Prostrado, ele se deixou deitar na cama, enquanto Harry o limpava com a língua e Severus o acariciava com as mãos e com os lábios. Sirius voltou a sentir ar em seus pulmões e pensou que se masturbação era bom, isso então era ainda melhor.

Harry sorriu para ele:

– O que você achou disso?

Sirius estava com um sorriso enorme nos lábios:

– Brilhante!

– Que bom, porque uma das primeiras coisas que você precisa aprender é a retribuir. Você deve ser atencioso para com seus parceiros. Quando eles fazem uma coisa boa, você deve retribuir. Então, quer aprender a satisfazer o parceiro com sua boca?

Sirius salivou diante da perspectiva. Sem demora, ele fixou o olhar para a ereção de Severus, que sempre o fascinou. Harry e Severus riram diante disso e Harry chamou:

– Vamos, vamos logo para sua lição.

Severus sentou na cama e Harry posicionou Sirius entre as pernas dele. Sirius olhava, deslumbrado, para o membro de Severus, ereto, orgulhoso e com um pouco de líquido vazando na ponta.

– Primeiro você vai querer fazer carinho em toda a área. Isso vai deixá-lo excitado e pronto para você.

Sirius começou timidamente distribuindo beijos na parte de interna da coxa muito alva de Severus. Harry o incentivava:

– Isso, muito bem. Passe a língua e lamba. Muito bem. Não se esqueça das bolas. Elas são muito sensíveis e se você pressionar de leve atrás dele – assim – Severus grunhiu com o movimento – Viu? Ele adora.

Foi a vez de Sirius tentar massagear as bolas, depois lambê-las e finalmente chupá-las com delicadeza, atendendo às instruções de Harry. Ele ficou maravilhado com as reações de Severus, que emitia pequenos gemidos e se contorcia, e olhou para Harry:

– E agora? Posso chupar o pau?

– Sirius, saiba que nem sempre uma linguagem chula é bem-vinda na cama. Pode querer dizer que você faz pouco caso de seu parceiro. Severus tem um pênis magnífico, não é um pau qualquer.

– Desculpe. Posso chupar o pênis dele?

Harry se riu:

– Eu sei que você está louco para fazer isso, e Severus também, então vamos lá. Com calma. Você precisa ter cuidado com os dentes. Não vai querer machucar seu parceiro, não é? Proteja os dentes de cima com os lábios, assim. Os de baixo você usa a língua. Isso. Com carinho. Você quer fazê-lo vibrar, não quer?

Lentamente, Sirius abocanhou a cabeça do membro, e logo se acostumou ao gosto – não era muito diferente do seu próprio, mas tinha algo a mais, como se alguma especiaria tivesse sido adicionada. Sirius pensou que poderia sentir esse gosto muitas e muitas vezes, sem reclamar. Com as instruções de Harry, ele colocou o máximo da ereção possível dentro de sua boca, mas aí sentiu um reflexo na garganta. Harry mostrou que ele precisava relaxar a garganta para deixar tudo entrar, e Sirius teve alguma dificuldade no início, mas ele persistiu e logo viu que seu nariz estava encostando na virilha de Severus, e todo o membro inchado dele estava dentro. Ele se sentiu orgulhoso e Severus deu-lhe um toque na nuca, em apreciação.

Aluno aplicado, Sirius logo quis fazer o que Harry tinha feito em si, então cobriu os dentes e pôs-se a movimentar os lábios para cima e para baixo na ereção de Severus, usando sucção. Severus soltou gemidos e movimentou-se. Harry ficou entusiasmado:

– Muito bem, Sirius! Isso mesmo. Veja só como ele está excitado. E é tudo por sua causa, Sirius. Você está fazendo isso com ele. Ele fica tão lindo todo fogueado, veja só. Depois eu vou ensinar para você alguns truques que o deixam alucinado. Ah, passe a língua aqui na cabeça, bem aqui – Severus gemeu alto e jogou a cabeça para trás – Viu? Agora use as mãos para massagear as bolas. Isso – os dois estímulos vão enlouquecê-lo.

Severus arfava, movimentando-se dentro da boca de Sirius com entusiasmo. O aluno gostou daquilo, mas Harry orientou:

– Pare, Sirius, pare. Agora vamos tentar algo diferente.

Severus e Sirius fizeram cara de desapontamento. Harry explicou:

– Acho que hoje você vai conhecer um pouco mais de sexo anal, Sirius.

– Já? – Severus receou – Harry, ele é praticamente virgem. Precisa ser preparado.

– Não, Severus, você não entendeu. Primeiro ele precisa experimentar como é bom fazer sexo anal para depois receber. Sirius, você sabe do que eu estou falando, não sabe?

– Você fala da abertura que os homens têm. – disse Sirius – Aquela que você me ensinou a limpar.

– Sim, é isso mesmo. Agora eu quero que você coloque isso – segurou o pênis dele, que já estava pronto para a segunda rodada – dentro da minha abertura enquanto eu cuido de Severus.

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

– Ao mesmo tempo?

– Sim. Não é divertido?

– E como é que eu faço?

– Calma. Primeiro precisa preparar o parceiro. Use isso aqui – pegou um frasco na mesa de cabeceira – É uma poção lubrificante. Coloque nos dedos e depois enfie dentro de mim. Um de cada vez.

Sirius obedeceu, e Harry ficou ajoelhado, acariciando o pênis de Severus. Sirius enfiou o dedo em Harry, que disse:

– Com cuidado, isso. Agora vá abrindo caminho, lubrificando todo o buraco. Gire o dedo. Isso. Hum, é tão gostoso. Agora, quando sentir que a resistência está diminuindo, ponha mais um dedo. Use o lubrificante de novo, se precisar.

Sirius colocou os dois dedos, maravilhado com a versatilidade do orifício. Harry parecia gostar muito daquilo.

– Agora enfie bem fundo. Ui! Sentiu isso? É um botãozinho mágico que todo homem tem dentro de seu corpo, chamado próstata. Ai. Sirius, isso pode enlouquecer um homem... Faz de novo, vai... Isso...

Harry realmente parecia estar se divertindo, pensou Sirius. E Severus colhia os frutos, tendo seu pau lambido com sofreguidão.

– Isso é bom. Posso experimentar depois?

– Talvez outro dia, Sirius. Você não está acostumado e acredite, a primeira vez pode ser dolorido. Agora chega. Passe lubrificante em você e vamos nos colocar em posição. Fique entre as minhas pernas. Vá entrando devagar, dando chance a nós dois nos acostumarmos com as sensações.

Sirius obedeceu, primeiro posicionando a cabeça de seu pênis na abertura alargada de Harry. Ele deu um empurrão para frente com os quadris e encontrou ainda alguma resistência dos músculos, mas ele insistiu e de repente, ele estava todo dentro de Harry, as bolas encostando nas nádegas. E que sensação aquilo era! Quente, apertadinho, que gostoso! Quase tão bom quanto tinha sido quando Harry o chupara.

– Agora vai, Sirius – disse Harry, com a boca cheia de Severus – Manda ver!

Sirius agarrou os quadris de Harry e começou a se mexer, escorregando gostoso para dentro e para fora daquele buraquinho apertadinho. A princípio, timidamente, mas a sensação era boa, e ele podia sentir que seu corpo todo respondia. Harry era apertado e a ereção dele parecia estar toda abrigada ali dentro de seu corpo, inchando cada vez mais. Ele aumentou o ritmo, e Harry soltava gemidos abafados, enquanto Severus se servia da talentosa boca de Harry. Tudo era muito excitante, e Sirius sentiu o fim próximo, querendo entrar todinho para dentro do corpo quentinho e confortável de Harry. Ele o puxou para perto de si e suas mãos esbarraram no pênis ereto e solitário de Harry. Num último rasgo de consciência, ele agarrou a ereção de Harry, que corcoveou. Sirius sentiu o seu próprio pênis explodir dentro do corpo do Harry e agarrou com força o do seu afilhado, que fazia o possível para não engasgar com o volume de sêmen que Severus despejava em sua boca. Em segundos, Harry também gozou, e os três caíram na cama, exaustos.

Nada mau para uma primeira lição, pensou Sirius, deixando-se levar pelo sono depois de se ajeitar entre os dois homens.

As lições prosseguiram nas semanas que se seguiram. Tão impaciente Sirius estava que uma das primeiras foi a perda de sua "virgindade". Harry explicou que ele não era mais virgem, mas por causa de sua amnésia, ele era praticamente sem experiência. Sirius não se importou muito, só o que ele queria era Severus dentro dele do mesmo jeito que ele tinha entrado em Harry.

E foi com carinho, com muita paciência e amor que Sirius conheceu sua primeira vez. Severus o penetrava enquanto Harry o enchia de carinhos, pois a dor inicial foi grande. Em compensação, o prazer foi imenso. Os estímulos em sua próstata fizeram Sirius urrar de prazer, seu corpo todo responder de acordo.

Depois ele aprendeu que ele também poderia lamber a abertura de um homem. Aquilo foi interessante porque Severus sugeriu que ele usasse uma comida favorita para vencer a resistência iniciar de colocar a língua no orifício. Foi desta maneira que Sirius foi apresentado aos prazeres do sexo com comida. Foram muitas lições sobre isso também, usando chocolate, morangos e creme chantilly.

Sirius teve muitas outras lições, e aprendeu que três parceiros tinham o triplo de opções de apenas um casal. Ele sentia que eles eram um trio, não um casal com mais uma pessoa. Ele sentia que pertencia aos dois, de corpo e alma.

A única coisa que entristecia Sirius era o fato de ele não poder partilhar aquilo com ninguém. A maior felicidade de sua vida tinha que ser segredo. Sim, porque Sirius era feliz. Ele tinha dois parceiros que o amavam, que o incentivavam e o aceitavam por inteiro. Ele se sentia seguro e feliz com Harry e Severus. Harry era para ele um amigão e Severus era uma pessoa a quem ele adorava de joelhos, e faria tudo por ele. Ele descobriu que sempre gostara de Severus e que Harry tinha sido uma bênção em sua vida. Uma família.

Por sua vez, Harry e Severus jamais se arrependeram de o ter incluído em sua parceria. Sirius tinha uma imensa capacidade de amar e não poupava sentimentos para nenhum dos dois. Harry e Severus ficavam imaginando o dia que Sirius se apaixonasse por alguém. Eles veriam com tristeza a partida do seu parceiro, mas o deixariam ir. Ambos ficariam arrasados, mas eles não negariam a Sirius a chance de felicidade. Até aquele dia chegar, porém, eles faziam questão de amá-lo a cada minuto disponível.

Os três iam de vez em quando a Hogsmeade nos finais de semana, um passeio que Sirius esperava com ansiedade. Ele adorava ver a vitrine colorida da Honeydukes, e Severus o deixava escolher três tipos diferentes de doces toda vez que saíam. Harry e Severus também o levavam para olhar a Shrieking Shack, a cabana mais assombrada de toda Grã-Bretanha. Eles disseram que Sirius a conhecera, antes de perder a memória. Ele olhou o prédio velho e deu de ombros. Não se lembrava de coisa alguma.

Ele tinha seu trabalho em Hogwarts, e o fazia tão bem que o Sr. Filch pedira permissão ao Prof. Dumbledore para que Sirius o ajudasse em algumas tarefas pelo castelo, além do trabalho que ele fazia para Hagrid e Madame Sprout. Sirius ficou feliz em ajudar.

Sirius melhorou muito suas habilidades sociais. Ele se relacionava com professores com cortesia, e sempre que algum aluno falava com ele era tratado com simpatia. O Dr. Lowell estava maravilhado com o progresso de Sirius, desta vez conquistado por seus próprios méritos, não por magia. Ele parecia muito melhor ajustado, mas a memória não dava sinais de voltar.

A vida era boa.

Num sábado, Harry e Sirius se prepararam para ir até Diagon Alley sem Severus, que tinha algumas poções para preparar para Madame Pomfrey. Sirius já se comportava bem melhor junto de grandes aglomerações. Eles iam comprar roupas.

Harry o levou de Floo até Madame Malkin. Além do Baile de Halloween, também havia o Baile de Inverno, e Sirius precisava de vestes novas. Eles também queriam fazer uma surpresa a Severus e comprar um terno novo para ele. Madame Malkin os recebeu com alegria e logo começou a separar as roupas para eles.

Com as compras feitas, Harry convidou:

– Bom, ainda temos algum tempo antes de voltar a Hogwarts. Gostaria de dar uma paradinha para um sorvete?

Sirius adorou a idéia:

– Oba, eu gostaria, sim.

Os dois se dirigiram à sorveteria, na boca de Knockturn Alley. E foi de lá que aparentemente eles vieram.

Eram quatro, e surgiram do nada, rapidamente cercando Harry e Sirius. Harry tentou protegê-lo, mas eram muitos deles.

– Fique perto de mim, Sirius.

Os quatro bruxos estavam de varinhas em punho, apontando para os dois. Eles traziam vestes negras e capuzes no rosto, apenas uns buracos para os olhos. As pessoas da rua começaram a correr, espavoridas, e Sirius ouviu os gritos ao fundo:

– Death Eaters! Death Eaters!

Então eram esses os Death Eaters, pensou ele. Ele sabia que eram bruxos maus. Um dos encapuzados disse:

– Harry Potter! – era a voz de uma mulher – E esse é o meu primo imprestável. Eu já o matei uma vez, e vejo que vou ter que matá-lo de novo.

Harry se colocou entre a mulher e Sirius, gritando:

– Não!

Sirius viu a varinha dela voltar-se para Harry, e ele de repente se jogou em cima do rapaz, ao mesmo tempo em que uma saraivada de raios coloridos partiu em direção dos dois. Alguns o atingiram, e Sirius gritou de dor. Harry também atirou alguns raios de volta, mas ele estava no chão, caído, e uma luz verde doentia parecia pairar perto dos dois. A luz verde envolveu Harry, e Sirius o abraçou, gritando:

– Nãããoo!

Os dois ficaram presos dentro da luz verde, e vários outros raios os atingiram. Sirius não largou de Harry mesmo quando sentiu que ia cair no sono, um sono estranho e sobrenatural. Ele pensou em Severus antes de deslizar na inconsciência.

Continua... para a última parte!


	5. Capítulo final

Agora vamos responder (mesmo atrasada) a algumas reviews:

**Lilbeth** – Linda beta, eu adorei que tenha deixado uma review. Suas palavras me comovem mais do que eu posso dizer. Essa fic não foi fácil de escrever justamente pela intensidade dos sentimentos envolvidos, e sua sensibilidade me deu a medida do que funcionou ou não. Obrigada pelo trabalho de superbeta!

**Marck Evans** – Grande reviwer, adorei você ter destacado o que mais gostou. Isso é muito importante para eu poder melhorar minhas fics.

**Half-Danes** – Valeu mesmo. Sabe, a maturidade que vc vê é meio proposital. Não se entra numa relação a três sem ela, se não a gente pode se machucar muito.

**Pytx** – Nem posso dizer como fiquei emocionada. Assim vc me deixa encabulada. Quero que saiba que sua opinião é muito importante para mim.

**Jessy** – A idéia saiu dos pais do Neville, que também sofrem de uma doença parecida. Fiquei impressionada com a cena do papel de bala no livro 5.

**Paula** – Pois você tem razão. O Dumbledore tem isso de parecer ser onisciente, e eu acho simplesmente o máximo. É um charme no personagem.

**Debora** – Na verdade, eu não pensei em uma continuação. Mas deixa eu consultar a musa e ver o que ela acha.

Nome da fic: Além do Véu  
Pares: SS/HP, HG/RW (mencionado), RL/SB (mencionado), SS/HP/SB.  
Gênero: Drama, Romance.  
Spoilers: Spoilers máximos para o Livro 5  
Alertas: H/C  
Sinopse: Sirius volta de Além do Véu. Mas ele está mudado.  
Agradecimentos: Lilibeth e Viv, pela betagem fenomenal!

_**Capítulo 5**_

Havia uma pressão enorme do lado esquerdo de sua cabeça. Sirius gemeu e tentou se mexer. Duas mãos o impediram.

– Calma, calma.

Ele reconheceu a voz de Hermione, mas estava tão letárgico que não pôde sequer abrir os olhos, quanto mais responder. Gemeu de dor.

– Sirius? Está acordado?

A cabeça inteira agora doía. Ele voltou à inconsciência, grato por não sentir dor.

Da outra vez que sentiu algo, foi um formigamento no corpo. Dessa vez Sirius conseguiu abrir os olhos.

Estava num quarto de hospital, muito branco e muito limpo. Virou a cabeça e viu o rosto sorridente de Hermione olhando para ele.

– Como se sente?

Ele abriu a boca, mas a garganta estava seca. Ela ofereceu um copo de água com um canudinho que ele usou, agradecido. A água trouxe uma sensação de alívio à garganta.

– Dói...

– Vai passar – ela sorriu – O Dr. Lowell veio cuidar de você e disse que tem mais poções para ministrar.

Dr. Lowell. Sirius já ouvira aquele nome antes, mas não estava lembrado direito. Aquela dor de cabeça certamente não o ajudava a pensar.

– Você teve mais sorte do que juízo, Sirius Black – continuou ela – Como você achou que sozinho e desarmado poderia defender Harry de quatro Death Eaters é algo que me espanta até hoje. Não é à toa que você passou dois dias desacordado.

A dor na sua cabeça começou a aumentar e ele teve flashes de cenas. Death Eaters... jogando maldições e feitiços... Harry...

– Harry! – ele tentou se levantar e a monstruoso dor de cabeça só triplicou, o que o fez gemer, com uma careta – Harry!...

Hermione o fez voltar a deitar-se:

– Calma. Harry está sendo atendido.

Outra explosão de dor acompanhou uma cena em sua mente, e ele gritou:

– Snape!...

– O Prof. Snape está com Harry agora, mas eu posso pedir que venha vê-lo.

Snape?

Sirius estava totalmente confuso. Algumas das coisas que ele lembrava não faziam o menor sentido, outras pareciam tão naturais. Ele sentiu uma angústia grande dentro de si, e a dor de cabeça não parava... Tudo tão confuso... Ia acabar, ia arrebentar...

Ele se debateu na cama:

– Ahhh!

Hermione arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás, assustada. Obviamente Sirius estava tendo algum tipo de ataque. Ela saiu para buscar uma enfermeira. Sirius ainda estava se debatendo quando ela chegou e ela não teve opção a não ser lançar um feitiço sedativo nele. Sirius voltou à inconsciência, esperançoso de que sua cabeça se resolvesse enquanto ele dormia.

o 0 o

Severus olhou para a figura adormecida na cama, começando a se mexer. Ele suspirou, exausto. Os piores quatro dias de sua vida. Passados inteiramente dentro de um hospital. Mas agora as coisas pareciam estar melhorando.

Primeiro Harry. Ele chegou ao hospital semimorto, mas por algum milagre, Sirius o protegeu tempo suficiente para ele resistir. Sirius não chegou em melhor estado. Os dois foram atingidos por maldições pesadas. Pelo menos quatro atacantes, segundo testemunhas, vestidos de Death Eaters. Provavelmente fugitivos de Azkaban. Como tinham sido pegos assim, em plena luz do dia?

Durante dois dias, os _healers_ não quiseram dizer se Harry iria sobreviver. Severus lembrou-se de ter entrado em desespero, porque a situação de Sirius também não era melhor. Ele estava arriscado a perder os dois de uma só vez.

Então, Harry melhorou. Voltou à consciência, e finalmente Severus pôde olhar os olhos verdes que tanto amava. Ele iria se recuperar em breve, disseram os medibruxos. Menos tempo do que parecia. Pela primeira vez em dias, Severus respirou aliviado.

Mas aí Sirius acordara e tivera uma espécie de ataque ou convulsão. Devido à condição dele, ninguém se arriscava num prognóstico, mas tinham ministrado todo tipo de poção e realizado todo tipo de feitiço para que ele voltasse à vida.

Um movimento às suas costas o devolveu à realidade.

– Como ele está?

– Ainda está dormindo, Srta. Granger.

Mesmo que Hermione jamais o tivesse corrigido, Severus sabia que deveria chamá-la de Sra. Mas se ela não tinha mudado de nome ao casar com Weasley, então para que se incomodar?

– Vai fazer bem a ele. Por que não tenta descansar um pouco, Professor?

– Ele pode acordar assustado e ter outra crise.

– Ele é muito apegado ao senhor e a Harry.

Severus não respondeu, uma dor no seu peito se espalhando enquanto ele tentava dizer a si mesmo que Sirius o amava. Ele sabia que sim e sabia que amava Sirius. Tentou não pensar na ironia que eram seus sentimentos. Quase 30 anos de ódio transformados em amor...

– S-severus...?

Severus se aproximou da cama.

– Sirius – ele o encarou com ternura – Como se sente?

Sirius tentou fazer uma careta:

– Horrível. Harry?

– Vai gostar de saber que Harry está totalmente fora de perigo e se recuperando muito bem. Vocês dois tiveram muita sorte.

Severus notou os olhos cinza cheios de tristeza, e disse, para animá-lo:

– Veja só quem veio visitá-lo. Srta. Granger.

– Olá, Sirius.

– Oi, Hermione.

– Quer um pouquinho de água?

– Sim, por favor.

Ele se sentou na cama com dificuldade e bebeu água de canudinho.

– Obrigado.

Sirius olhou para o seu colo e disse, baixinho:

– Desculpe, Severus.

Severus franziu o cenho. Alguma coisa estava incomodando Sirius. Ele pegou a mão de Sirius:

– Por que está pedindo desculpas, Sirius?

Sirius não respondeu, apenas deu de ombros e soluçou alto. Hermione ficou compadecida:

– Está tudo bem, Sirius. Está tudo bem.

Baixinho, ele disse, parecendo muito envergonhado:

– Não, não está. Não está nada bem.

Oh, Merlin. Isso não parecia ser nada bom. Será que ele tinha regredido com o ataque?

Severus perguntou, pacientemente:

– Por que diz que nada está bem, Sirius?

Sirius deu um olhar rápido para Hermione:

– Depois eu falo.

Hermione corou:

– Oh, bem, eu... vou ver se acho Ron. Ele ficou de me pegar. Até mais, Sirius. Cuide-se direitinho, viu?

Ela ainda se despediu de Severus respeitosamente, antes de sair. Quando ela fechou a porta, Sirius não se conteve mais e começou a chorar amargamente, retorcendo as mãos:

– Desculpe, por favor, Severus, me desculpe.

– Shhh – Severus se sentou e o tomou carinhosamente em seus braços, balançando-o como se fosse um bebê – Você não fez nada errado.

– Eu fiz, desculpe, Severus.

– Não, Sirius, não fez. Não é culpa sua o que aconteceu com Harry. Você foi muito corajoso tentando defendê-lo. Você sempre foi corajoso.

Mas Sirius não parecia se acalmar:

– Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, Severus. Eu daria tudo para isso não acontecer. Eu daria minha vida!

Severus parou de abraçá-lo e encarou-o:

– O que foi que aconteceu, Sirius?

– Desculpe, desculpe, por favor, não fique bravo comigo.

– Sirius, você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa. Agora me diga o que aconteceu que o deixou tão perturbado.

O rosto estava lavado de lágrimas e os olhos cinza estavam vermelhos quando ele respondeu, em voz sumida:

– Eu me lembrei...

– Como assim, lembrou? Do que você...

Ele se interrompeu, afastando-se de Sirius, o corpo todo rígido de repente. Sirius se desesperou:

– Eu não queria, Severus, juro que não! Acredite, eu era muito mais feliz sem me lembrar! Mas aí Hermione começou a falar, e eu me lembrei de Harry quando ele tinha 13 anos e me ajudou a escapar antes que os dementadores me beijassem! E uma das pessoas que nos atacou era minha prima, Bella! Eu me lembro da voz dela! E agora eu me lembro de tudo...

Severus se ergueu, manteve a cabeça altiva, mas olhou para Sirius e indagou com uma única palavra e uma voz que poderia ter secado um martini:

– Quando?

Sirius tentou secar as lágrimas:

– Não sei quando. Depois do ataque. Acordei e Hermione estava aqui. Assim que eu me dei conta do que tinha acontecido, fiquei fora de mim e me debati. Eu daria tudo para voltar a ser como fui antes.

– Quer me convencer que gostaria de voltar a ser tratado como um incapaz e um semiidiota lobotomizado?

– Não. Eu daria tudo para voltar a ser amado – Ele não conseguira parar de chorar – Porque isso é verdadeiro, Severus. Eu amo você e amo Harry como nunca amei ninguém. Nem Remus eu amei desse jeito, e eu sei que ele está morto. Mas nem a morte de Remus me dói tanto quanto saber que vocês não vão mais me querer. Eu era feliz. Estava tão feliz.

Severus tremia, mas não sabia direito por quê. O Sirius que ele odiara durante 30 anos estava de volta, ali diante dele. Só que não era exatamente o mesmo Sirius, não é mesmo? Ele nunca vira Sirius Black tão caído, tão deprimido.

Tão sincero.

– Por favor, Severus, me perdoa. Eu sei que agora você deve me odiar, e eu mesmo estou me odiando também, mas por favor, só me perdoe.

Severus adotou uma voz um pouco mais suave para dizer:

– Você não tem culpa, Black. Foi um acidente. Sabe dizer o que o curou?

Ele deu de ombros e se sentou na cama:

– Alguma velha maldição de Voldemort, quem sabe? Não importa agora. Nada mais importa.

Sirius se ergueu, mas se segurou na cama, fraco. Severus indagou:

– O que está fazendo?

– Vou embora.

– Agora que está curado?

– Você não entendeu, não é, Severus? Nada mais tenho a fazer aqui. Você e Harry não me querem mais, e ficar perto de vocês sem tê-los... A dor, eu não vou agüentar.

– Mas para onde você vai? O que pretende fazer?

– Não sei ainda. Talvez para os States. Mas não se preocupe, eu não espero vê-lo novamente. Diga ao Harry que eu tive uma recaída e morri. Ele vai ficar muito triste, mas vai superar.

Severus se irritou:

– Não, eu não vou cobrir sua fuga, Black! Você vai ficar e explicar para seu afilhado por que está fugindo da vida dele!

– Droga, Severus! Eu não posso! Eu nunca amei assim na minha vida. Nunca fui tão feliz. Eu preferia ter morrido.

Uma dor perpassou o coração de Severus. Sirius Black estava dizendo a verdade. Ele estava disposto a fugir. Severus segurou-lhe o braço:

– Por que vai embora?

– Eu já disse: não tenho mais o que fazer aqui, se você não me quiser. E _você_ não me quer, Severus – As lágrimas voltaram a cair – Você amava aquele Sirius doente, não a mim. Você mesmo disse que era como se aquele fosse uma nova encarnação. Pois bem, a velha encarnação voltou, e você não a quer. Só que... não posso mais viver sem você. Sei que você me odeia, mas eu te amo. Obrigado por tudo, mas agora eu tenho que ir.

Severus o segurou pelos dois braços:

– Não! Não pode ir!

– Por quê?

– Você não está bem. Conheço você, Black. É irresponsável e não mede as conseqüências do que faz. Certamente vai fazer alguma besteira!

– E o que acha que vou fazer? Me atirar de uma ponte? Me jogar debaixo de um ônibus Muggle?

– Eu acho que vai fazer algo parecido, sim. E seria uma ironia, ver o homem que voltou dos mortos acabar com sua própria vida com suas mãos.

– Minha vida não vale nada. Tudo acabou.

Severus o sacudiu, com raiva:

– Droga, Black! Não pode fazer isso! Harry te ama! Eu te amo! Não quero que você vá embora!

Os dois se encararam, por alguns minutos, até as palavras de Severus serem totalmente absorvidas. Sirius o olhou, buscando a verdade nos olhos pretos profundos:

– Fala sério, Severus? Por favor, não brinque comigo.

– Não estou brincando – ele disse, controlado – Eu acabo de perceber que você fala a verdade. Viver sem você seria... muito penoso.

– Mas... vocês não vão ser mais meus guardiões. Eu não preciso mais disso.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha:

– Isso se alguém descobrir.

Sirius abriu a boca, espantado. Severus não estava sugerindo... estava? Mas como aquilo podia dar certo?

– Você diz... não contar a ninguém? Mas... e se descobrirem?

– Por que descobririam? Sirius, você mesmo se lembra que estava razoavelmente bem nos últimos meses. Não era mais aquele autômato do início, de olhos vazios. Bom, eu sei que seu trabalho em Hogwarts não se constitui exatamente um desafio intelectual, mas...

Sirius interrompeu:

– Eu não me importo em fazer tarefas manuais. Para ser sincero, eu até gosto. É relaxante. E é um preço pequeno a se pagar para continuar com vocês.

Severus deu um sorriso malicioso:

– Então está combinado. Nada mudou. Harry e eu continuamos a ser seus curadores, porque você sofreu um acidente e ficou incapaz.

– Por quê, Severus? Por que vai mentir?

– Porque Harry não vai suportar perder você pela segunda vez – Os olhos dele adquiriram ternura, bem como a voz melodiosa – E eu também não.

Sirius não hesitou em se agarrar a ele, emocionado:

– Eu amo você, Sev.

Severus o segurou nos braços e avisou:

– Se me chamar assim de novo, eu mando castrá-lo.

– Eu amo você.

– Eu também.

A porta se abriu e o Dr. Lowell entrou:

– Ah, Sirius – Os dois se separaram rapidamente – Ouvi dizer que você estava meio agitado. Está até de pé.

Severus ajudou Sirius a voltar para a cama:

– Ele insiste em ver Harry, Dr. Lowell.

– Bom, deixe-me examinar você e logo vamos ver se você pode fazer uma visitinha – O medibruxo sentou-se perto de Sirius e puxou sua varinha – Como se sente, Sirius?

– Dói – respondeu Sirius sinceramente – Minha cabeça dói.

– É, eu aposto que dói mesmo. Você teve muita sorte. E muita coragem, também. Graças a você, Harry já está quase bom.

– Harry está aqui?

– Ele está num outro quarto e perguntou por você. Ficamos preocupados com você, Sirius. Suas leituras estavam bem estranhas.

– Eu posso ir ver Harry?

– Calma, rapaz. Você realmente está impaciente, não? Mas pode ficar tranqüilo. Suas leituras estão ótimas. Na verdade, estão realmente muito boas. Agora me dê licença por um instante. Prof. Snape, posso falar com o senhor?

– Claro.

Sirius tentou disfarçar o nervosismo, e notou que Severus também apertava as mãos, nervosamente. O Dr. Lowell o puxou para um canto:

– As leituras de Sirius mudaram muito. Todas aquelas maldições, pragas e azarações o afetaram.

– Ele está pior, doutor?

– Não, não, pelo contrário. Estou lendo que algumas áreas do cérebro na verdade ficaram mais limpas. Ele pode sentir maior clareza nas idéias. Ele esteve próximo de apresentar um quadro depressivo, mas parece que os níveis hormonais se estabilizaram. E outra coisa: ele apresentou uma leitura mágica.

– Leitura mágica? – repetiu surpreso.

– Níveis de magia apareceram nas minhas leituras. Muito baixos, mas foi a primeira vez que apareceram.

– Isso quer dizer que a magia dele está voltando?

– Talvez. Eu não recomendaria fazer testes com ele ainda, nem providenciar a compra de uma varinha. Mas o fato de haver magia nele pode significar tremendo progresso em sua condição. O senhor deve manter a esperança, Prof. Snape. Nosso Sirius ainda pode nos surpreender.

Severus concordou:

– Disso eu não tenho a menor dúvida. Tenho certeza de que Harry ficará maravilhado com a notícia.

– Bom, baseado nessas leituras, eu tenho algumas notícias a dar. Acho que Sirius gostará de saber. Vamos falar com ele.

O Dr. Lowell chegou-se perto de Sirius com um sorriso:

– Bom, meu rapaz, eu tenho duas boas notícias para você. A primeira delas é que você está muito bem, e poderá voltar para casa amanhã.

– E Harry também?

– Harry também, é claro. Vocês dois poderão voltar para casa amanhã.

Sirius sorriu, satisfeito, e foi com sinceridade. Ele teve o impulso de bater palmas de felicidade, e terminou fazendo isso. O Dr. Lowell também sorriu:

– Mas eu deixei a melhor notícia por último. Se você estiver disposto o suficiente, eu vou deixá-lo visitar Harry por alguns minutos – Sirius voltou a bater palmas – Mas tem que ir com o Prof. Snape.

– Sim, Dr. Lowell.

– Então, o que está esperando?

O sorriso de Sirius aumentou:

– Agora? Posso ir vê-lo agora?

– Claro, rapaz.

Sirius praticamente pulou para fora da cama. Severus indicou:

– Sirius, você não vai a lugar nenhum sem sapatos.

Ele rapidamente calçou sapatos e Severus o levou até o quarto de Harry, no mesmo andar. Sirius reconheceu que era o andar onde ele ficara antes, o quarto andar de St, Mungo's, onde eram tratados danos causados por feitiços.

Severus deu uma batidinha na porta e abriu-a, deixando Sirius entrar primeiro.

– Visita.

Quando ele olhou para dentro do quarto de Harry, verificou que visita era o que não faltava. Olharam para ele Molly e Arthur Weasley, Hermione e Ron, o Prof. Dumbledore, Alastor Moody e Nymphadora Tonks. Mas o brilho no olhar de Harry foi absolutamente precioso.

– Sirius!

Alguns dos presentes também saudaram Sirius, mas ele estava muito emocionado. Com sinceridade, ele abraçou Harry, entre lágrimas:

– Harry...!

Hermione explicou, vendo os olhares espantados dos presentes:

– Sirius ficou muito preocupado com Harry. Mas está tudo bem agora, Sirius. Viu, Harry está bem.

Mas Sirius continuava agarrado a Harry, trêmulo, soluçando, pensando no quanto estivera próximo de perdê-lo. Harry o consolou também:

– Tudo bem, Sirius, tudo bem.

– Desculpe, Harry, desculpe.

Hermione continuou explicando:

– Sirius acha que o que aconteceu é culpa dele.

Molly Weasley logo disse:

– Não tem por que pensar assim, Sirius. Está tudo bem agora. Harry está ótimo, e eu ouvi o medibruxo dizer que ele vai voltar para Hogwarts logo.

Sirius fungou, enxugando as lágrimas. Harry procurou mudar de assunto:

– Você está ótimo, Sirius. Acho que você também vai ser liberado em breve.

Arthur comentou:

– Que ótimo, hein? Aposto como você já deve estar cansado de tanto hospital, não é, Sirius?

Sirius continuava olhando para Harry, e concordou com a cabeça:

– É. Cansado. Queria ir para casa agora.

Todos riram, e Severus revirou os olhos. Pelo visto, Black não teria dificuldade nenhuma em bancar o lobotomizado. Nenhuma surpresa aí, pensou.

Tonks, agora com uma cabeleira ruiva de fazer inveja a qualquer Weasley, disse:

– Calma, Sirius. Vai tudo dar certo.

Mad-Eye Moody o inspecionou de cima a baixo e repetiu:

– Isso mesmo, Sirius, mantenha a calma. Você logo vai sair daqui. Agora por que não responde a umas perguntas? Eu gostaria que me contasse o que aconteceu.

Sirius o encarou, ainda enxugando lágrimas.

– Quando?

– Quando vocês foram atacados. Conte como foi.

– Nós íamos tomar sorvete, e então eles apareceram de repente. Começaram a soltar raios e eu tentei ficar na frente de Harry, mas eles soltaram mais raios, e aí eu caí no chão, e Harry também. Depois eu não me lembro.

– Quantos eram?

– Uns quatro.

– E como eles eram?

– Eu não sei. Eles vestiam preto, e usavam capuzes. Um deles era mulher.

– Como você sabe?

– Ela falou comigo.

– O que ela disse?

– Hum... Ela disse que ia ter que me matar de novo.

Moody olhou para Tonks:

– Bellatrix Lestrange. Não é de surpreender.

Tonks concordou:

– Sim, ela fugiu de Azkaban há alguns meses. Deveriam estar esperando o momento certo de atacar.

– E isso confirma tudo – Moody apertou a mão de Sirius – Obrigado, meu rapaz. Você foi de imensa ajuda.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça, e Harry deu-lhe um apertão no braço, orgulhoso. Aquela foi a deixa para os dois Aurores se erguerem.

– Bom, vamos voltar para o Ministério e investigar o que houve.

– Obrigado pela visita.

– Harry – disse Ron – Hermione e eu também estamos de saída.

– Claro, Ron. Obrigado, Hermione, por ficar com Sirius.

– Não foi problema. Cuidem-se vocês.

– Venha, Arthur, é melhor irmos também.

– Claro, Molly. Albus, você vem conosco?

Os olhos azuis brilharam quando ele respondeu:

– Se não se importa, Arthur, eu gostaria de ficar mais um pouco com Harry.

– Sem problema.

Em poucos segundos, o quarto de Harry se esvaziou, e ficaram apenas Severus, Sirius e o Prof. Dumbledore. O diretor de Hogwarts sorriu:

– Sirius, eu fico muito satisfeito em vê-lo tão bem.

Harry concordou:

– É verdade, Sirius. Você parece mesmo muito bem. Está até com um ar... diferente.

Sirius empalideceu, e Severus também perdeu um pouco de cor. O Prof. Dumbledore sorriu:

– Ah, mas ele está diferente. Não está, Sirius?

Pego em flagrante. O velho _sabia_. Mal tinha acontecido e ele já sabia. Será que Dumbledore sabia mesmo tudo que se passava? Sirius tentou articular uma pergunta:

– Como...?

O velho professor deu de ombros:

– Sua assinatura mágica está bem diferente. Calculo que seus poderes estejam começando a voltar. Mas posso ver que não há nada de errado com sua memória.

Harry arregalou os olhos:

– Sirius? Isso é verdade?

– É, Harry. Mas eu não quero que ninguém saiba. Prefiro deixar as coisas como estão. Voltar à minha vida. Isso é, se o Prof. Dumbledore concordar.

– Tem certeza de que é isso que quer fazer, Sirius? Você pode retomar sua vida.

– Albus, minha vida não teve muitos atrativos. Você conhece minha família, sabe como fui criado e que tive de sair de casa muito cedo. Logo depois, fui parar em Azkaban, 12 anos, acusado de ter matado meu melhor amigo. Durante dois anos fui um fugitivo, vivendo como um cão, às vezes comendo ratos para sobreviver. Depois disso eu fui morto por minha própria prima. Agora que voltei, eu quero um pouco de felicidade, se não for pedir muito. Pode entender isso?

– Mas você pode tomar pé de sua vida, dirigi-la com as próprias mãos. Não precisa mais ter guardiões. Pode ser o senhor de sua vida.

– Com todo o respeito, minha vida é em Hogwarts. Sou feliz lá, com Harry e Severus.

Dumbledore deu um sorrisinho para seu Mestre de Poções:

– Devo concluir então que vocês finalmente resolveram suas diferenças, depois desses anos todos?

Severus enrubesceu:

– Surpreendentemente, sim.

Sirius emendou:

– Só que eu tive que morrer para podermos nos entender.

Harry tentou esconder um sorriso. Dumbledore olhou os três:

– Presumo que estejam todos de acordo com essa solução. Harry?

Ele sorriu para seus dois maridos:

– Para mim, é a solução perfeita.

– Que assim seja. Hogwarts sempre será um porto seguro para todos que procurarem. Eu só quero fazer uma pergunta a Sirius.

– Pois não?

– Você se lembra... do Véu?

Sirius negou com a cabeça:

– Lamento, mas não.

Dumbledore deu um sorriso e deu de ombros, suspirando:

– Bom, eu tinha que perguntar – Ele se ergueu – Vejo-os em Hogwarts. Tenham juízo, vocês três. Ah, só mais uma coisa: lembrem-se de que há crianças morando na escola. Sejam discretos, por favor.

Ele piscou um olho muito azul e saiu do quarto, deixando atrás de si três homens boquiabertos e enrubescidos.

Oh, bem.

Os corredores de Hogwarts guardavam muitos segredos. Um a mais não faria diferença.

**THE END**


End file.
